Song Series
by khughes830
Summary: Josh, during some down time after the convention, runs into Donna. A follow up to Always Something There to Remind Me. A new series, which I have dubbed the Song Series. Enjoy!
1. Back to You

**Back to You**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, and the moms - which I made up, so I guess they kind of belong to me!

**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary: **Josh, during some down time, runs into Donna, following the convention.  
**Spoiler: **_2162 Votes _(but if you have read or seen ANYTHING, this isn't much of a spoiler!)

**Author's Notes:** Call it a follow up to "Always Something There to Remind Me". You don't necessarily have to have read that story, but I make some references, so it might help. Yeah, I've got a song title thing going on here. This one belongs to John Mayer and anyone else responsible for this song! Also, I've had some people critique other stories – saying they don't think it's a likely scenario that Josh and Donna won't at least be working together at the start of the new season, so if you are looking for that kind of story, I suggest my "A New Day has Come" series!

* * *

He was bored. The convention had ended on Thursday, well, ok, basically Friday morning, and it had taken them all day to get events set up. Now that there was just one candidate, the DNC was starting to plan the events and the travel schedule. That meant that the entire campaign had three days of down time, since the DNC hadn't schedule anything till Wednesday night, which was a black tie fundraiser in New York City, which meant he was going to have to go home and figure out where is tuxedo was.

When he got home on late Saturday afternoon, he opened the door to the smell of cleaning supplies, fresh laundry, and pot roast cooking in the oven. 'OK, who could possibly be… she wouldn't be…". He got his answer when his mom stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"My prodigal son returns."

Anna noticed the quick look of disappointment on his face before he returned her smile. 'My son, so transparent' she thought to herself.

Josh dropped his bags and walked over to hug his mom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cooking, cleaning, the things a mother does."

"I have things for you to get any of that accomplished?" Josh was sure he didn't have so much as a broom in his townhouse. That's what cleaning services were for, not that he had had them come since before Christmas. He could only imagine the dust bunnies that his mother had to tackle.

"Yeah, I had to go buy a few things."

Josh opened his fully stocked fridge and opened cabinet after cabinet. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw food that didn't come in bags or white containers.

"Geez, mom, you buy out the whole store."

"Not quite."

He turned and looked at this mom as she got plates out of the cabinet.

"How long have you been here?"

"Came in early this morning."

"Why?"

She turned and smiled at her son. "Thought maybe you could use a friendly face and a decent meal."

Josh sat down at the dining room table and watched his mom work her way through mashed potatoes.

"A decent meal will be nice. How much longer?"

"About a half hour – gotta get the potatoes mashed."

"I'm going to jump in the shower then."

"Go ahead, you've got time."

He gave his mom a peck on the cheek as he made his way toward his long forgotten bedroom. He stopped short when he noticed crisp white sheets and a new navy comforter.

"Umm... mom?"

She stuck her head in the bedroom. "Yeah, new stuff. I can't believe you were still using that god awful thing you had with you in Cambridge."

"MOM! That was my favorite."

"Well, it's in the dumpster out back now, so feel free..."

"Forget it."

"I'll start washing the clothes from your bag, so hurry up and get in the shower so I can add what you are wearing."

"Yeah." He knew better than to try to fight his mom. He spent many years being railroaded by… 'nope, not doing that, not now'. He grabbed boxers and headed to the shower.

* * *

After he was clean and dressed, he headed back out to see the table set and the food ready to eat.

His mom was bringing out a couple of beers. "Perfect timing, Joshua."

He sat down and dove into the food. There was nothing better than his mom's cooking. He took a long drink of the beer before he realized what kind it was. He sat the bottle down and stared at it.

His mom noticed. "Something wrong with the beer?"

"No, it's just… well… it's not really my favorite… its fine."

"Not your favorite? You always keep this kind around. You had a couple of bottles in the fridge when I got here."

He continued staring at the bottle. "Yeah… well, it's… it's the beer she likes…"

His mom smiled at him – "and that's why you keep it around."

He finally looked at her. "Yeah, she likes her favorite beer after a long day. I don't mind it... it's just not my favorite. It's fine mom."

He took a long swig of the beer and kept eating in silence. Anna put down her fork and just watched her son.

"Have you talked to her?"

He didn't look up as he answered, content with pushing the green beans around on his plate. "Not really – I mean, I saw her as the convention ended, took her and Will a couple of beers, but I got called away before we really had a chance to talk and…"

"And what?"

He looked up at her with a smile plastered on his face. "Nothing. How did you know when I would be home?"

It was her turn to take a special interest in the green beans. "Well, funny thing we should be talking about her cause…"

He about choked on his beer. "You… you… you talked to her?"

"Joshua, don't…"

"When in the world did you talk to her? What did she say?"

"OK, first of all young man, it's not like we called each other to gossip. When CNN started reporting that it looked like the convention was going to go Mr. Santos' way, I called her. I thought she could use some encouragement, a friendly voice."

"How was she?"

"Honestly, not as upset as I thought she would be."

"How long did you all talk?"

"Not long, at least not the first time."

"WHAT!"

"Ok, you and the yelling aren't working out so well for me, so you need to stop it right now."

"Sorry."

Anna chuckled to herself as she took a bit of the pot roast and a drink of her beer. She chewed very slowly as her son watched her expectantly, waiting for her divulge anything. She was about to take another bite when he yelled at her – "MOM!"

"Oh, right, right, the second time I talked to Donna."

"Well, look Mom, you know… you don't have to tell me… if you two talked about something… if she asked you not to tell me…"

"She's the one who suggested I come."

"WHAT!"

"Don't sound so surprised, schmuck. She called me yesterday, early afternoon, saying that you would be back sometime today and would probably have a few days of down time. Then, she started rambling about the disaster this place would be because of how long it had been since someone had been here to clean it – which she was completely right about. Then, she started in on how you were probably not eating right and had no clean clothes and could use some family time. I think she was worried about you."

"Nah… she was just… well, I guess…"

"She was worried about you. Josh, you know if you would just pick up the phone…"

"MOM!" He buried his head in his hands and ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Can we just please talk about something else?"

"Sure, honey." They sat in silence, eating their food, until Josh started a new conversation.

"When are you going back?"

"Not sure. I've got an open return date."

"You should come to New York with me on Wednesday night."

"Really? You sure your mom wouldn't be hampering your swingin' single lifestyle."

He just laughed. "Yeah, mom, that swingin' lifestyle I manage to carry on while working 20 hours a day."

"Well, Joshua, I also didn't bring my pretty party dress with me."

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"Well, then, how can a girl refuse!"

He just laughed. "Oh, hey, you didn't happen to find my tux while you were cleaning."

"Yeah, it's actually where it should be – in a dry cleaner bag in the back of your closet."

"Really, I don't remember taking it to… ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna watched her son, frustrated, get up and pace around the small dining area.

"There's always something, isn't there, Joshua."

"Mother, you have no idea."

"Sit back down and finish your food. Then, you are going to get some sleep in a real bed."

"No, mom, you take the bed, I can sleep on the couch."

"My son, the idiot. You didn't even look in that guest room you use as a storage room did you."

He sat back down in his seat. "Let me guess... I just got some new furniture, didn't I?"

"And it's very nice, if I do say so myself. You have excellent taste."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said, waving her off while he dug back into this dinner.

* * *

So, this is where Josh found himself – laying in bed at 11 PM with absolutely nothing to do. Usually, if he was home at this time, there were files to read and well… someone to talk to over Chinese or pizza and beer. He wasn't even sure if he could force himself to try to go to sleep before 1 AM, which is why he was laying in bed, watching some Meg Ryan movie on TBS. He got up at the next commercial and wandered the house. His mother had already been asleep for an hour. He went and looked in the fridge for no reason. He noticed the new container of Rocky Road in the freezer and the new bag of carrots in the bottom drawer and the new bag of Hazelnut flavored coffee sitting next to the coffee maker. He shut the door and leaned his forehead against the freezer. "Maybe a lobotomy isn't such a bad idea" he said to himself.

He dug his phone out of his jacket as he made his way through the living room back to his bedroom. He shut the door and plopped back down in bed and stared at Meg Ryan while she stared at her computer.

He flipped open the phone and then realized that he had no idea who he was actually going to call. Number 1 on his speed dial was out of the question – at least until he was more prepared. He knew at least one person who was still up at this time of night, so he hit number 4 (and boy would she kill him if she ever found out she was number 4 on his speed dial, but his mom and Sam had to go somewhere!).

"CJ Cregg."

"Josh Lyman."

He heard her giggle. "Mi amour, what are you doing? Sorry, I thought it was going to be Charlie."

"You still at the office?"

"Nah, the First Lady made it an early night and with the leak and everything… well, let's just saw I saw my chance to make a break for it, so I did. You in town?"

"Yeah, I got back this afternoon."

"You alone?"

'What a strange question' he thought to himself. "Mom's across the hall asleep."

"Wait, your mom's in town?"

"Yeah."

"Did she cook?"

He could hear CJ starting to drool on the phone. "Yeah, she made a huge pot roast tonight."

"Oh God…"

"There are plenty of left-overs. Mom and I will be out tomorrow – we can run by and drop a doggie bag off for you if you are interested."

"You kidding? Anna Lyman's leftovers – songs should be written about your mom's cooking. Yes, absolutely, and bring her by."

"Songs, huh? Well, I guess if this whole politics thing doesn't work out for me, I could start writing jingles about homemade food."

"You're a funny man, Lyman. So, really, what's up?"

"Why did you ask if I was alone?"

CJ paused on the other end of the phone. "Uhh… well… I guess I just assumed… I mean, you two were out there together… I just thought that you and…"

Josh knew where she was going with this. "Yeah… well…"

"I mean, you did see her, right?"

"Yeah, that's where I disappeared to."

"Damn, Charlie was right. I owe him 10 bucks tomorrow. What happened?"

"Nothing. I gave her a beer, we drank, she said congratulations, I got called away and she had checked by the time I got back to her in the morning."

"She's in town."

"WHAT? Have you seen her?"

"Margaret and Carol were meeting her for dinner tonight. Something about catching up. She got back this morning, I guess."

He just sighed into the phone.

"Josh, you really need to…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I already got the speech from mom, could we not do this?"

CJ smiled. She knew that Anna Lyman was much better at dressing down her son than she would ever be able to do, so she just let the subject drop.

"Fine, but you really need to…"

"I will CJ, I will. I'm in town till Wednesday afternoon. I've got some time."

"OK. Did you need something?"

"Nah just bored. I'm watching some silly movie – something about Meg Ryan and mail from the Forrest Gump guy."

CJ just giggled into the phone. Leave it to Josh not to know who Tom Hanks is but to be able to recognize Meg Ryan from a mile away.

"Hey, CJ, come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Josh, god, I'll have to check the schedule and see…"

"Mom said something about lasagna."

"I'm there, I'm there, I am absolutely there."

He just laughed. No one could resist his mom's cooking.

"Great. Well, I'm sure you've got stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Josh."

He clicked his phone shut and dropped it on the night stand. At least he knew where she was now, that she was just across town and not across the country. He turned out the lights and tried to get comfortable. Finally, he got out of bed and padded through the house to grab her quilt off the back of the couch. He wrapped it around himself and made his way back to bed, finally feeling like he could get some sleep.

* * *

With no alarm set, Josh slept till the late hour of 9:30 AM. What woke him was the smell of pancakes and sausage. His mom was busy cleaning up the dishes when he finally emerged from his bedroom.

"Hungry?"

"You spoil me mother."

"Yeah, well, it's my job."

"Oh, by the way, we need to stop by the White House while we are out. I promised CJ some pot roast leftovers."

"Good. I saw her on TV the other day. She looks to skinny. I worry about her and that job, after what happened to Leo."

"Yeah, but CJ works out daily and Margaret is watching her like a hawk, so she'll be fine, but I'm pretty sure she drooled on the phone last night when I was talking to her."

Josh watched as his mom pulled Tupperware out of the cabinet and began filling it with leftovers. He about choked on his pancake.

"You bought me Tupperware?"

She looked at him and then at the container in her hand. "Umm… no. It was here – I found it yesterday. I was actually shocked that you had no food but had Tupperware."

Josh looked down at this plate with a sad look on his face. "Oh… it was already here, huh. Well, it must have been left by… she must have left them one time."

Anna sat down across from her son. "That's it. This sad, lost puppy dog look you've got going on is killing me. We are going to find her today so you can talk to her."

"I will Mom, I promise… I'll talk to her… just… just not today. I'm not real sure what I want to say yet and… I just need a little time. OK?"

Anna believed him, believed that he was really trying to work out what he was going to say to her in his head once he finally got her alone.

"Alright, alright. I won't mention it again. Hurry up and finish. We've got shopping to do today!"

Josh just groaned. "You made a list, didn't you?"

"Absolutely! The shopping is so much better up here than in the sorry ass mall down by the condo."

Anna watched as her son finished up his food and went to get dressed. By the time he came back in jeans and a dark green t-shirt, she had the kitchen all cleaned up and they were ready to go.

* * *

Josh has never understood his mother's obsession with Union Station. Even as a kid, whenever the three of them came to DC, she had to spend hours in Union Station. They had yet to go into a dress shop and he was already carrying four bags – something about gifts for friends in Florida and things she had wanted to get for the condo.

He stopped to get a drink of water as his mother kept walking, so now he was struggling to catch up as he maneuvered through the food court. Thankfully, his mom had stopped at a table. She seemed to be talking to someone, but he didn't see who it was until he was on top of the table. His eyes got very wide as he looked at her.

"Hey Josh, how's it going?"

"Umm… I'm doing alright Mrs. Moss. How are you?"

Julianne Moss gave him the infamous Moss-once-over before responding.

"I'm fine, and I swear Josh, if you don't start calling me Julianne I'm going to slap you right up side the head."

"Sorry Mrs… Julianne."

Julianne and Anna gave each other a quick glance before Anna spoke.

"Joshua, I'm hungry. I'm going to run over there and get something to eat" she said, pointing at the small coffee and sandwich shop across the food court.

"Yeah, and I need a refill" Julianne said as she jumped out her chair. "I'll walk over with you. Josh, would you be a dear and wait here? My daughter should be right back." With that, before Josh had a chance to respond, the two women were off and halfway across the food court before he realized what had happened and what was about to happen – he was about to come face-to-face with and be alone with Donna Moss for the first time in a really long time.

Josh sat down in one of the four chairs around the table. He could tell he was getting nervous as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He didn't have to wonder where she was for very long when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Can I get some help here?"

He turned and noticed Donna Moss carrying three boxes, obscuring her view of the table. He quickly got up and grabbed the top two boxes.

"Thanks…" she stopped suddenly when she noticed that the person she was expecting, her mother, was not the person she ended up with, Josh Lyman.

She stared at him with wide eyes as he gave her the once over. 'She looks amazing' he thought to himself as he looked at her with her Capri pants and white t-shirt.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Where's my mom?"

He smiled shyly at her and pointed toward the café. "Getting a refill while Mom orders something to eat."

She glanced over at the women who seemed to be doing their best to ignore their children. "Anna's here." It was more of statement than a question.

"Yeah, she got here yesterday."

"Oh… well… I'm glad you are getting to see your mom."

"Yeah, you too. When did your mom get here?"

"Yesterday, too. I called her after the announcement and she said she had already booked a ticket. You know, I should go get her. Would you mind watching…" She had already started to walk away from him.

"Wait, Donna, just wait a minute." She turned and looked at him. "Please, Donna, they'll be right back. Just… just sit here with me for a minute."

She gave him a quick nod and they both sat down in chair across from each other. She watched him nervously run his hands through his hair.

"So, Donna, what have you and your mom been up to today?"

She sat there for a minute, looking at him, wondering if she should be honest about what they had been doing. Seeing the look in his eyes and the slight smile on his face, she decided that she owed him the truth.

"Meeting with the head of the political science department and the dean of the college over at Georgetown."

Josh was stunned. "Georgetown?"

"Yeah. I want to get my degree, so CJ and the President made a couple of calls and got me a meeting with them. Since Mom was going to be here anyway, she decided to tag along."

"God, Donna, that's… that's great, but you know that you have more experience than any…"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, CJ said the same thing, but when it comes right down to it, I still don't have a degree and that could very well come back to bite me in the ass one of these days, so I decided to just get it over with. Besides, with CJ and the President pulling strings, the head of the department got me set up on some kind of accelerated independent study program. They are going to accept my credits from UW and give me credit, well, for life experience. They've got it worked out to where, if I take classes during the summer sessions, I should be able to get done in about a year and a half."

Josh looked at her in awe, that she had managed to get that accomplished. "Wow, Donna, really, that's fantastic. I'm… I'm proud of you."

Then, she graced him with a full on smile and he felt that all was right in the world.

"So, what about you, Joshua – what's going on?"

"Well, we've all got a couple of down days. Have to be in New York on Wednesday night for a fundraiser. Mom's coming with me – that's why we are in a hellish state of shopping today. Apparently, she needs a dress and to buy out all of Union Station."

Donna laughed at that. He always complained about his mother and her obsession with Union Station. One time, Josh just threw his card at her and told her to buy whatever his mother wanted, as long as he wasn't forced to go along. She giggled to herself.

"Something funny?"

She looked up at him, seeing warmth in his eyes. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that time you made me bring your mom shopping so that you didn't have to. Gave me the afternoon off and didn't make me come back in or anything. It was great. You bought me the greatest pair of shoes that day."

"Did I? Aha! I KNEW I never bought anything at Nine West!"

That made her laugh out loud. "Did you even know what Nine West was at the time?"

"Well, no, but I knew I had never been in a store called Nine West. I'm not Sam!"

That made her laugh louder. People were starting to look at them, but neither one of them cared about people staring. They were just enjoying their conversation. Nor did they notice their mothers, watching them from the coffee shop across the way.

She finally stopped laughing and looked at him, really looked at him.

"Well, I must say, you don't look as bad as I thought you might look, considering how you've been living the last few months."

"I'll have you know, Donnatella, that I have been eating salads for lunch."

"Bullshit!"

"Seriously, just ask Ned or Ronna. They make sure that I am…" he stopped short when he saw the smile fade from her face, realizing what he was about to say. She had her hands, clamped together, and stretched out in front of her. He put his hands on either side of hers and she looked up at him.

"You know, Donna, you took much better care of me than they will ever be able to, and there are two of them. I know I never said thank you for all that back then, but I want to say it now. Thank you for… well, just thanks."

She smiled at him, unable to speak. Just as she was about to put a sentence together, their mothers reappeared.

"Donnatella, we have dinner plans for tonight."

"Yeah… wait… what?" She tore her eyes away from Josh to concentrate on what her mother was saying.

"Yes, Anna is apparently making a monstrous lasagna tonight and graciously invited us."

When she felt Josh squeeze her hands, she looked back at him. "Yeah, absolutely, you and your mom should definitely come over for dinner."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. I'll be offended if you don't. The place is clean, everyone needs to see it and enjoy it while they can!"

She laughed again. "Yeah, ok, we'll be there."

"Great!" Anna tapped her son on the shoulder. "Let's go Joshua. We still need to hit the dress shops and the store before we go home."

He groaned as he got out of the chair. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He picked up the bags as his Mom gave Julianne and Donna a quick hug goodbye. "I'll see you all tonight."

She started off toward the shopping area as Josh whipped around to find Donna staring at him. "Donna."

"Yeah" she said, smiling at him.

"See you tonight?"

"Yeah!"

He gave her a dimple smile and started to walk to catch up to his mom.

* * *

Anna was putting the finishing touches on the lasagna and was sticking it in the oven to cook when she heard her son yell from his room – "MOM!"

She laughed to herself and she walked to his room. She leaned against the door jam, watching her son tear apart his room in his boxers and white undershirt.

He turned and looked at her. "You have to help me!"

"With what, Joshua?"

"What to wear!"

She laughed out loud now at her nervous son. It had been a very long time since she had seen this side of him. "Just put something on."

"Nope, can't just do that. I want to look nice."

She smirked at him. "And why is that dear boy?"

He stared at her for a second, realizing what he had said. "Um… it's just that… we are having… company, Mom, yeah that's it… we are having people over and I want to look decent."

She just continued to smirk at him.

"God, Mom, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Anna strode through the room and grabbed a dark green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. "Wear this. It's not a state dinner, just casual. Why does this have you all worked up?"

He looked at his feet, having a sudden interest in his toes. "No reason, Mom."

She walked over and grabbed his chin so that he had to look at her. "I'm not an idiot young man, just remember that." She gave him a smile and headed back out to the kitchen to finish cleaning up while he got dressed.

* * *

Josh shot up off the couch when the doorbell rang. "I got it, I got it" he yelled to no one in particular.

Anna stuck her head out of the kitchen. "I didn't hear you, Josh, you got the door?" She smiled at him.

"Shut up!"

She went back in the kitchen as he opened the door to CJ and Toby.

"Mi amour, how are you… oh my GOD does that smell good!" CJ strode into the apartment and into the kitchen to try to get a taste of dinner.

"Josh."

"Toby."

Toby looked around for a minute before focusing on Josh. "Thanks for the invite for dinner… I wasn't sure…"

Josh gave Toby a quick pat on the shoulder and shook his hand. "Water under the bridge, Toby. Sorry it was last minute, though."

"Not a problem. I'd drop anything for your mom's food."

Josh was about to shut the door when he felt something stopping it. He turned and saw Donna and Julianne Moss, the latter with a large bag from the liquor store down the street. Julianne walked into the apartment and straight to the kitchen as she announced "I brought the refreshments!" Josh and Donna, left alone in the doorway, heard a whoop go up from the kitchen as CJ rattled around in the bag to see what had been brought.

Josh gave Donna a once over as she did the same to him. Once they met each other's eyes, they giggled nervously.

"That new?" Josh said, motioning to the dark red sleeveless blouse and light khaki capris she had on.

"Oh this…" She couldn't believe he noticed! "Well… umm… I mean we were out anyway… I guess…" She finally just stopped and stared straight into his eyes. "Yeah, it's new. I got it today."

He was mesmerized so it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Mom picked this out. I was struggling to find something to wear."

She took a step toward him and ran her fingers down the right sleeve. "I really like this color on you. It's one of my favorites."

He took a step toward her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You look really good too!"

They just stared at each other, Josh's hand on Donna's shoulder, Donna's hand on Josh's forearm until they heard CJ.

"Donna, Josh – you all want a drink or what!"

They both looked at CJ, who had stepped out of the kitchen but was concentrating more on filling her wine glass than on the two of them.

Josh leaned over and whispered in Donna's ear "after you, Donnatella."

It took all of Donna's will not to collapse right there, but she managed somehow. She gave him a smile and headed off toward the kitchen with Josh right on her heels.

* * *

It had been a long time since Josh had been that relaxed and had had that much fun just sitting and having dinner. The campaign and being on the road had been hard, a lot harder than the last time or even the first time. He hadn't realized how stressed and unhappy he had been until he was sitting with these people, sharing stories and laughing about nothing in particular. Even Donna, who had seemed to be the same way he was when they had crossed paths, looked relaxed and happy. He has started to see it the night of the convention, but he got called away so quickly, had to leave so abruptly, that he hadn't had the chance to delve deeper into the reasons behind their behaviors over the last few months.

By 9:00, CJ and Toby had left to head back to the office for about an hour or so, finishing up some paperwork. Anna and Julianne were in the kitchen, doing dishes and finishing off the bottle of wine. Josh and Donna were sitting out front, on the steps, having a beer. They had gone out there to see Toby and CJ off and had just stayed there.

It was a comfortable silence, one that they hadn't shared in a very long time. Josh remembered that night in Iowa, when the silence in the elevator had been so uncomfortable. This was different, and for that, he was completely grateful. He watched her finish off her beer.

"Let's go for a walk."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Alright."

Josh ran back to let their mothers know where they were going.

* * *

They started walked, not talking to each other, just taking in the night and being near each other again. Before they knew it, they had passed the White House and were at the Reflecting Pool.

Donna sat down on the edge of the Reflecting Pool and stared at the White House. Josh sat down next to her, not really sure of what to say.

Finally, she spoke. "I never imagined that this would be my life" she said pointing at the White House. Josh was going to respond but she continued talking.

"When I graduated college, I was just biding my time, just walking along, not real sure what to do. I followed my group of friends to UW. They all did the whole sorority thing. I gave it shot for awhile, but it ended up not being my thing. I kind of got cut off when I dropped out – they were all busy with meetings and fundraisers and fraternity parties that I just kind of got left behind in the dust. After the whole Freeride thing, I never imagined much for myself. I just got in the car and drove and found you. It's just not what I ever imagined for myself."

Donna sighed and dropped her shoulders and her head. Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't real sure how to put it into words. Finally, it came to him – "I guess thing never turn out quite how they are supposed to in your mind, huh, Donnatella."

She looked at him and smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Nope, guess not, Joshua. Then again, sometimes when things don't turn out quite how you thought they would, something amazing happens anyway."

He thought he knew where she was going with this, but he wanted to make sure. "Like getting a long shot elected President?"

She tilted her head toward him so she could look in his eyes. "Yeah, that too."

He smiled at her and rubbed his cheek across the top of her head as she molded herself to his side. So, there they sat by the Reflecting Pool, in another comfortable silence, content just being with each other.

A little bit later, Josh felt Donna shiver.

"You cold?"

"A bit. I guess this heat wave is over huh?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to rain tonight." He felt her shiver again.

"C'mon, let's go back, get you warmed up."

"Yeah, right, cause your apartment is the place that THAT'S going to happen – seriously, what is it with you and your air conditioning?"

He just laughed as he stood up and grabbed her hands to help her from her seat. They walked back toward the townhouse hand in hand.

A block from Josh's, they felt the first of the raindrops hit their heads. Both of them looked up at the falling water.

"Let's make a break for it."

Josh pulled on Donna's hand as they both started running for his door. They got under the awning just as the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down. They stared out into the rain, breathing heavy from the run.

"Looks like we made it just in time" she said, barely above a whisper. When he finally looked at her, something different was in her eyes, something he just couldn't resist, so he, finally, gave in.

Josh's lips were on Donna's before she knew what was happening. The kiss was light and tentative as he cupped her face with his hands. Once she realized what was happening, she couldn't get enough. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him toward her.

Her reaction made him want her more. He backed her up till she hit the wall of the building. He ran his hands down her arms and around her back as she opened her mouth with a small moan and deepened the kiss.

They made out on the porch like teenagers at the end of a date. The wind started to pick up and was blowing the rain onto the porch. He maneuvered her into the corner without breaking the kiss and while managing to untuck her shirt and run his fingers along the small of her back.

Finally, when the need for oxygen began to triumph over the rest of what he was feeling, he broke the kiss. He looked at her, with her closed eyes and kissable mouth and smiled. She opened her eyes in time to see him smile.

"God."

"Yeah."

"Seriously."

"Yeah."

"I mean… damn Josh… God."

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Umm… yeah."

She laughed at him and pulled him in for a hug. She kissed the side of his neck as he inhaled the scent from her hair. He held onto with all he had inside of him.

"Josh."

"Yeah."

"Seriously, find a new word."

"Umm… ok."

"Can we go inside? We're starting to get wet."

"OK."

"That your new word?"

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Idiot. Open the door, please!"

He finally let go of her and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark and quite when he opened the door.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

They got no response from the seemingly empty apartment. Donna flipped on a light as Josh made his way toward the kitchen, which is when he found the note on the bar.

"Well, Donnatella, it seems we've been ditched."

"What?" She walked over and took the note from him

_Donna and Josh,_

_Decided that we were going shopping tomorrow without you two to slow us down – still need to find a dress for the fundraiser. We are getting up early to take the train to Philadelphia, so I'm staying with Julianne at the hotel. I'm at the Holiday Inn just a few blocks over if you need me. Be back in time for dinner – Julianne says she wants to buy for the four of us tomorrow night, so bring your appetite. You two have a good evening!_

_Mom… and Mom_

Donna smiled as she looked up from the note and saw Josh staring at her, leaning against the counter.

"My, my, my Joshua – left to our own devices tomorrow. Whatever will we do?"

"You're creative. I'm sure you can come up with something."

Donna did a half laugh, half yawn thing.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long… eight years."

He laughed at that and grabbed her hand.

"It's pouring. I'm not taking you to your apartment in this."

"Well, that's a good thing, since I don't really have an apartment to go to right now and…"

"Wait, what?"

"Cara had a friend who needed a place to stay and I thought I was going to be on the road till November, so I sublet my room till then, but well… I guess that kind of got shot to hell."

"Where have you been staying?"

"With mom at the hotel."

"And your plan after your mom goes back to Madison?"

"Carol's couch till housing at Georgetown opens up. The dean was going to help me get into the graduate student housing so I would have a place to stay."

Well, that was just unacceptable to him, but that conversation was for another time, but he saw no reason for Donna to have to live in a dorm when he had a perfectly good spare bedroom, or bed in his room, for her to use, but he would broach that subject at a later date.

"Yeah, ok, well, we'll talk about that tomorrow. For now, sleep."

She decided to let that subject go, wondering what he meant. She followed him back toward his room. She watched as he pulled her pajama bottoms and his old Mets shirt out of one of his drawers.

He handed her the items. "Here, and your toothbrush and other stuff is in the bathroom and all your shower stuff is in the closet if you want to take a shower. And, Mom stocked up on Hazelnut coffee, so if you want that in the morning…"

She was in awe. "You… you still… you still have all this stuff here."

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, well… I had an episode after you… anyway, I was going to box it all up and ship it to you but… well, I couldn't because… anyway, yeah, it's all still here."

She couldn't come up with any words to express what she felt, so walked over and kissed him for all she was worth. She broke the kiss and just smiled at him. He returned the smile and pushed her toward the bathroom so she could get ready for bed.

He took his turn when she finished. When he came back, he found her sitting at the edge of his bed, fingering the quilt she recognized as the one she bought that summer.

"What's this doing in here? Don't you usually keep it out front, on the couch?"

He started to fidget. "Yeah, well… I couldn't sleep and… I just brought it back here…"

She smiled at him, which he was thankful for since he didn't know how he was going to finish that sentence. She scooted back on the bed till she had her back against the headboard. She pushed the covers down and crawled under as Josh flipped off the light and crawled under with her. He watched as she pushed the comforter to the end of the bed and pulled her quilt around the both of them. He scooted down on the bed till his head hit the pillows. She molded her to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight Donnatella."

She looked at him and crawled up to give him a searing kiss that was going to leave him was fantastic Donna dreams that night.

"Goodnight, Joshua."

He waited for her to get comfortable again. Once she quit moving, he let out the breath that he had been holding. As he started to fall asleep, he held her a little tighter, promising himself that, now, that they had found their way back to each other after everything they had been through, he wasn't going to let her be very far away from him again.

THE END


	2. So Much For Pretending

**So Much for Pretending**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, the moms and a smattering of others  
**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary: **Post convention - what happens after Josh and Donna's first dinner following the DNC!  
**Spoiler: **None

**Author's Notes:** New series, which I have dubbed the "Song" Series since my titles, thus far, have all been the titles of songs (the other two being "Always Something There to Remind Me" and "Back to You" – make sure you read those first before starting in on this one!). Enjoy!

* * *

He was having the greatest dream. He wasn't real sure where he was, but he knew it wasn't DC. He was laying on a blanket, feeling the warmest feeling he had ever felt in his life. For some reason, he was reading "The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing". Strange as it seemed, he was thoroughly enjoying the book and the feeling he was experiencing at the same time. 

He came out of the dream when he felt his blanket start to stir, which ended up not being so much a blanket as it was Donna Moss. He cracked his eyes to see her rub the back of her hand across her eyes. She looked up at him a giggled.

"Something funny Miss Moss?"

"Yeah… I guess this whole pretending there's nothing there thing we've had going on for the last eight years is pretty much shot to hell right about now, huh?"

"Pretty much. What time is it?"

She pushed herself up on her elbow to look at the clock. "5:30."

"Yeah, alright, we are going back to sleep."

He shut his eyes and went to wrap himself around her again when he noticed she was pushing her way out of bed.

"Ditching me already?" he said with his eyes closed.

He heard her giggle. "Have to pee."

He waved her on and turned over on his side to get comfortable again. A few minutes later, in his sleep induced haze, he heard her walk back through the room and get into bed behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist. They both fell back asleep at about the same time.

* * *

The next time they woke up was to a ringing phone. Both of them were very much asleep when it rang. Josh started to grumble under his breath as Donna turned over onto her back and grabbed the phone with her left hand – a routine she had mastered on the road, answering the phone without waking up. 

"Donna Moss."

Silence on the other end of the phone met Donna's voice. "Excuse me?"

"Donna Moss."

She heard giggling, which started to wake her up ever so slightly. "Umm… Donna?"

"This is her!"

"Donna, honey, can you wake up and tell me why you are answering my son's phone half asleep?"

That question was better than a shot of caffeine for Donna. She shot straight up in bed, completely awake. "What… Anna… yeah… umm…"

"Donna, you awake?"

"Yeah… ummm…"

"Donna, you realize you and my son are, like, adults, right?"

"Well, yeah, I am, but I'm not sure about him, but if you say so…"

That made Anna laugh. "Can I talk to him?"

Donna started to poke Josh on the shoulder. "Josh."

"Take a message" he mumbled to her.

"Josh."

"Tell him I'm in a meeting."

"Josh."

"I'm at lunch."

'Idiot!' she thought to herself. She leaned down right above his ear and took a deep breath. "JOSH!"

She quickly pulled back as he shot straight up and looked at her.

"God bless, Donnatella, you trying to make me deaf or something!" he said while rubbing his ear.

"Well, yeah… anyway, I just thought you would want to answer your mom's question about why I'm answering your phone half asleep." With that, she tossed the phone at him and headed toward the bathroom.

He stared at the phone wide-eyed for a second before picking it up, only to hear his mother and someone else in the background laughing hysterically.

"Mom."

Still laughing at him and Donna, he got no response.

"Mom."

Still laughing.

"MOM!"

Finally he got a response. "Oh good God… that was hysterical. It's good for me to laugh like that every once in a while!"

He plopped back down on his pillow. "Glad I could keep you entertained this morning, Mother! Did you need something?"

"Well, actually, Julianne was looking for Donna and got no response at the hotel or on her cell, so I thought that you might know where she was." Even over the phone, he knew she had that stupid-ass Lyman smirk on her face.

"Oh, God, Mother, knock it off."

"Just wanted to check."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. You're wearing your tux Wednesday night, right? So I need to get that kind of dressy dress, right?"

All of a sudden, inspiration hit. "Yeah, absolutely… tell Julianne to buy one too."

"Why?"

"You all are coming to New York Wednesday night. Special guests of the campaign manager."

He heard his mother starting to talk to Julianne Moss. "Yeah, apparently now you and your daughter are invited."

He heard Julianne give a whoop in the background. "Yeah, I think she's in" Anna responded to her son.

"Great. Did you all just get there?"

"Yeah, we just walked off the train."

"What time are you all going to back?"

"We are shooting to leave at about 5 or so, so we can all grab a late dinner, like 8?"

"Yeah, that works. Mom, what time is it?"

"About 9:30."

"Yeah, OK, see you tonight!"

He disconnected with the call as Donna came back into the bedroom. She sat on the bed Indian style diagonal from him as he pushed himself back into a sitting position.

"Where are all your good dresses?"

"What?"

"Dresses, you know, dresses. Are they at Carol's or…"

"No, the majority of my dresses are at the hotel, hopefully cleaned by now."

"You need to pick one to wear – you are coming to New York on Wednesday night for the fundraiser. Our moms are in as well."

She just smiled. "Really, you sure?"

He smiled back. "Positive. I have to fly up early with the Congressman, but you all can take the train and meet me there. I'll call Ronna and have her get extra rooms and you all can come back Thursday. I have to fly out to Iowa on Thursday with the staff, but… I just thought… well, it's been awhile since I've…. I guess…" he was getting flustered, she could tell.

"Just spit it out, Joshua. Remember, this whole pretending-misdirection-thing is over."

He looked her straight in the eye. "It would be nice to have a date to dance with at this thing."

She started to blush and smiled even bigger. "So you decided to bring a harem with you so you could choose once you got there?"

"Funny, Moss."

She watched as he started to crawl toward her. "I've been known to bring the funny, Lyman."

He was about to kiss her when she quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "No way, morning breath, go brush your teeth."

He moaned and gave her a peck on the cheek and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

They spent the day not doing much of anything, but they did it together. Josh called and got everything squared away for his mom and the Moss women to attend the fundraiser in New York. They did a picnic lunch on the Mall like they saw tourists do every day when they worked at the White House. Donna insisted on seeing the new exhibit at the Smithsonian, so Josh did something he hadn't done in years – he acted like a tourist in DC. 

At about 3, they started to head home, with just one quick detour.

"Now, why am I driving around a college campus in the middle of summer?"

"I told you, Josh, I'm not sure where the graduate housing is and I want to check it out to see just how far from classes I am going to be!"

Josh just smirked at her and followed the signs to the graduate student housing at Georgetown. He pulled up to the curb of a seemingly dilapidated building and got out. Donna followed.

He looked at her, reading dismay on her face.

"Well, maybe it will be better on the inside."

"Seriously, Donna, it's a dorm, graduate or otherwise. I know it's been awhile, but you remember what dorms are like right. Graduate dorms just mean you don't have to deal with a roommate!"

She sighed – "No kidding. And I'm like a mile from the government building. I'm going to have to leave like 45 minutes before class just to get there in time. I'll bet your townhouse is closer to the government building than these dorms are."

He leaned up against his car and smirked at her. She looked him up and down and gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"As a matter of fact, the townhouse is closer to the government building than these dorms are. I think the night I did the Q and A over there it was like a 15 minute walk."

Donna looked back at the building. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" and then she looked back at him. "What are you doing living that close to a college building anyway."

He just smiled. "Well, you know my affinity for college co-eds…" he said, looking her up and down, making sure she didn't miss the double meaning. The smile on her face lead him to believe that she didn't.

She came and leaned back against the car, mirroring his position.

"I was thinking, Donnatella…"

"Never a good thing, usually winds up with me stalking some poor guy at a function."

"Funny lady! I had an idea, if you are interested."

"And that would be?"

He turned and looked at her. "I think you should live in the townhouse."

Her eyes got wide and she stood straight up. "What did you just say?"

"Hear me out. I'm barely going to be around this fall, with the election and everything. We're basically living on the road till November. It would be nice to know that someone was here, taking care of the place, watering the plants…"

"You don't have any plants."

"Yeah, but if I knew that there was someone there to water them, I could get plants. Plus, you'd be a lot closer to classes!"

He could tell she was pondering this point. He decided to continue. "Mom basically furnished the guest room, so there's furniture and stuff. Just think about it – a nice big kitchen to cook real meals in, not having to wear flip-flops when you take a shower, a real bed to sleep in a night."

"Your townhouse does have its perks" she said. He could see she was about convinced.

"C'mon Donna. You've already got a key. I would fee better if you stayed there instead of here."

She smiled at that last statement. "Yeah, alright, but just for the fall semester. I'll have to figure something else out for the spring."

"Yeah, we'll see." He pushed himself off the car and started to walk around to the driver side.

"Josh… seriously, what did you just say?"

"Get in the car. The mom's will be back soon."

"Josh…"

He pointed to the car. "Get in or walk. We've already decided it's quite a hike!"

She quickly got in the car, not wanting to have to walk back to his townhouse.

"What did you mean by that… yeah, we'll see."

He just smirked at her. "Nothing at all, Donnatella, nothing at all."

She just smiled back at him as he did a quick u-turn and headed back to the brownstone.

* * *

Anna and Julianne recounted their day minute by minute, not that either child had asked. Julianne was so excited to attend her very first political fundraiser that, by the time the entrees came, both Josh and Donna knew exactly what her dress looked like. Anna tried to pry Donna's dress information out of her, but Donna just winked at Josh and said "yeah, I have a good idea of what I'm wearing" but she wouldn't divulge anymore info. 

All four exited the restaurant together. Donna was heading back to the hotel with her mother, so for the first time since Donna showed up at his townhouse for dinner, they were about to be separated. Neither one of them were warming to the idea. Josh and Donna walked to the small parking lot, each intending to pick their respective mother's up to head home. As they reach the cars, somehow parked side by side, Josh grabbed Donna and planted the mother of all kisses on her. Finally, when he needed air, he broke the kiss, but not before he had her backed against the rental her mom had gotten from the airport.

"I'm so not looking forward to sleeping alone tonight."

She smiled at him and started kissing his neck. He gave her a little moan and pulled her closer to him. He finally pulled back when things started progressing a lot further than he was planning on exploring in public, standing against a car.

"We need to go get our moms."

"Yeah."

"Donna…"

"Josh, I appreciate everything… with the townhouse, but you don't have to let me… I'll be fine in the dorms…"

He put his index finger over her mouth. "Yeah, but I won't be fine with you in the dorms. Humor me, please."

She smiled from behind his finger and shook her head yes. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and opened the driver side door of the rental. He watched her pull off and got in his car.

He rounded the corner as Julianne and Donna pulled away. His mother walked around the car and gave her son a quick glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Everything alright, Joshua?"

He turned and gave her a wide smile, one she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Absolutely, mother, perfect" and for the first time in a long time, he knew that he was being honest with himself and others.

TBC…


	3. All for You

**All for You**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Characters:**Josh, Donna, the moms and a smattering of others  
**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary: **Josh, during some down time, runs into Donna, following the convention. Next chapter in the "Song Series".  
**Spoiler: **None

**Author's Notes:** #4 in the Song Series. This title belongs to Sister Hazel.

* * *

He was driving her crazy. The pacing was annoying and how he managed to do it without falling in those tuxedo shoes, she would never know. She watched him look at his watch for the hundredth time since they had gotten here and had had enough when he started another lap in front of the bar. She excused herself from the group she was talking to and grabbed him by the arm before he could do another loop.

"Josh" she hissed as they walked toward the perimeter of the room.

He looked shocked that she was so strong – her grip could very well leave a bruise on his arm.

"Ma'am? Something wrong."

Helen Santos just stared at him. "Well, no, but I'm sure the campaign would really like to get the deposit back on this room."

He looked confused. "Why wouldn't we get the deposit back?"

"Well, I'd imagine they would keep it for repairs for the hole you wear in the floor!"

He gave her a sheepish smile and looked at his watch again. At that point, they were joined by the Democratic nominee for President.

"Josh – we keeping you from something?" Mat said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"What… no… I'm just… they should have been here by now… she's never late… I'm usually the one that makes us late…"

The Santos' just looked at him. Finally, Helen responded. "What in god's name are you talking about?"

Josh sighed and began talking. "Well, I'm expecting… some people… and I had to leave them this morning to come up here early and they were going to take the train… I mean, I told them what time they needed to leave DC… I bought them tickets and everything because I didn't want them to be late or get stuck… anyway, they should have been here a half hour ago and now I'm getting worried cause she… I mean they…"

Matt held his hand up. "Stop. Seriously, you're babbling. What in the world are you talking about?"

Josh was about to begin again when the Santos' watched his eyes get big and a smile break out on his face. He let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing. They're here."

Helen and Matt both turned their heads in the direction that Josh was looking. At the entrance were three women, two older and one young blonde who seemed…

"Wait! You were waiting for the Chicken Fighter? Lyman, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Josh looked back at Matt and Helen to see smirks on their faces.

"Oh, God, stop it." He waved the three women over. "You want to meet them or what?"

Matt and Helen turned to greet the three women.

"Mom, meet Matt and Helen Santos" he said, directing his mother's attention to the couple. "Sir, Ma'am, this is my mother, Anna Lyman."

They greeted each other and Matt said something about her being the most patient mother in the world, but Josh was lost when he noticed what Donna was wearing. It took Julianne elbowing him in the stomach for the introductions to continue.

"Oh god… what… sorry… Julianne, meet Matt and Helen Santos. Sir, Ma'am, this is Julianne Moss. Sir, I think you've met Donna. Mrs. Santos, this is Donna Moss."

The Santos' looked at the young blonde and then back at their campaign manager, who was completely focused on the young blonde.

Matt shook Donna's hand. "Glad you could join us Chicken Fighter. We may need the muscle!"

Donna groaned. "That's going to follow me around forever, isn't it?"

Helen leaned in. "My husband has this annoying habit of beating a dead horse." That made Donna laugh.

They were all quiet for a moment before Anna Lyman started laughing hysterically.

Josh gave her a quizzical look. "Mom?"

Anna doubled over and grabbed her sides. "Oh… my… god… chicken… fighter… had… forgotten…"

Donna started to blush as Matt and Helen joined in the laughter. Julianne looked at the whole group like they were crazy.

Julianne tapped Anna on the shoulder. "What in god's name are you talking about?"

That sent Anna on another laughing spree. "You know, when Donna…" she started laughing harder. "Oh crap, you missed it, didn't you?"

"Guess so." The Santos' were engrossed in this conversation as they watched Josh and Donna trying to break their moms up, whom, it seemed, were completely ignoring their children.

"Oh, god, Julianne, it was great. My son, the brainiac that he is, decided to stir the pot way back and sent some poor kids to harass Russell and Hoynes because they were 'chicken' and not willing to debate the entire field. Your lovely daughter over there was trying to get the kid out, but ended up screaming at the kid and it got broadcast over CNN…" Anna couldn't even finish the story because Julianne looked over at her daughter and joined in the laughter.

"MOM!" Donna was humiliated. "You didn't even see it?"

"Yeah, but I can picture you, out there, yelling at some chicken, getting all red in the face…." That was all Julianne was able to manage before she was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk. By the time it was all said and done, they whole group was wiping tears from their eyes from laughing so hard.

Julianne was finally able to compose herself. "Oh god, it's good to laugh like that every few days. Now, on to the important stuff… the bar is…"

Helen laughed. "I'll lead the way!"

With that, Julianne and Anna were being lead toward the bar by the hopeful future First Lady, followed by her husband, which left Josh and Donna, standing alone.

They both watched until they could no longer see their mothers or the Santos' when Josh finally turned and looked at her.

"Donna." It was nothing more than a whisper.

She turned and smile brightly at him. "I sure do love you in that tuxedo, Joshua."

He took a step closer and slid his hand down her arm until he was able to intertwine their fingers together.

"You kept it."

She took a step closer to him. "Kept what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Donnatella."

"Oh, you mean this old thing." With that, she motioned to the dress – it was the red dress she had worn all those years ago, the dress that had stayed at the back of the closet until she could finally wear it for him.

He took another step closer until there was no space separating them. He wrapped his free arm lightly around her waist. "You know, I really do love this dress."

"Well, then it's a good thing I kept it then, huh!" She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Not that I don't appreciate all this attention, Joshua, but I'm sure you have schmoozing to do."

"Yes, we do." Before she could stop him, he held tighter onto her hand and began to lead her around the room to help him fundraise for Matt Santos.

* * *

They spent the evening working the room as a couple, a power couple working for the White House hopeful. Those in attendance that knew Josh and Donna never questioned and didn't really seem surprised. Those that didn't know Josh and Donna kept commenting on who good they seemed together and how they made a 'handsome power couple'. A couple of people even commented to the Santos' that they had made the right decision to 'keep their secret weapon in their back pocket until the right time'.

As the event wound down, Helen had managed to get Donna away from Josh. They were having a ball, laughing and drinking champagne at one of the back tables while Josh and Matt escorted the last few contributors out of the event.

As they walked back through the doors, they took notice of the women at the back table.

Matt leaned against the door frame. "Seems my wife has made a new friend."

Josh just smiled at the Congressman before looking back at the two of them, laughing hysterically at some joke Helen had just told Donna.

"What's she up to, Lyman?"

"School, sir. CJ and the President helped her get a plan worked out with Georgetown. She'll have her undergrad in about a year and half."

Matt Santos was floored. Josh looked at him and noticed the wide eyes.

"Sir?"

"She doesn't have a college degree."

Josh kind of chuckled. He forgets how many people just assume that Donna graduated Summa Cum Laude from Harvard or Columbia. "Yes sir."

"How in the world did she get a job in the first place?"

"Sir, believe it or not, she hired herself. I walked into my office in Manchester on afternoon and she was answering my phone. It just kind of snowballed from there."

"Well, that Chicken Fighter of yours is just full of surprises."

Josh smiled at the Congressman when they heard Helen yell at them from the back of the room. They made their way toward the women.

When they got to the table, Helen stood next to her husband. "Matt, you aren't going to believe it, but Donna knows more inane trivia than I do. Matter a fact, she just stumped me."

Matt smiled at the younger woman. "Not too many people can best my woman at trivia, Miss Moss."

Both women started laughing hysterically again and the men just looked at each other and then noticed the 6 empty champagne glasses sitting in front of the women.

"Oh lord" Matt said, under his breath. "Helen, darling, how many of those did you have?"

They watched Helen mulled it over before answering – "Four".

Matt laughed. "Alright, that's our cue. See you in the morning, Josh. Good night Donna."

Donna giggled and snorted, which Josh knew as a sign that Donna was tipsy, but not quite drunk. She got up from the table. "Good night Sir."

Matt wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, but she managed to turn around and give Donna a hug. "Donna, you come join us whenever you can and if we somehow manage to win this thing, you come see me for a job! You HAVE to be on my staff."

Donna blushed. "It would be an honor, Ma'am."

"Good night all." With that, Matt and Helen left the room, leaving Josh and Donna with the wait staff, who were starting to clean up.

Donna looked around. "Exactly how long have I been sitting here with Helen?"

"Awhile."

"When did our moms leave?"

"About two hours ago. I think they were tired, so they decided to call it an early night."

Donna looked at Josh and gave him a bright smile. He wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a long hug. He ran his fingertips across her bare back as she toyed with the curls at the base of his neck.

"Everyone I talked to tonight was completely bowled over by you" he whispered in her ear. "You really wowed everyone tonight."

"Well" she responded, whispering right back into his ear. "I had a very good teacher." She paused for a moment. "And this time, I mean you Joshua."

He pulled back just for a moment before assaulting her mouth with his own. He was just about to deepen this kiss when one of the waiters cleared his throat. Donna giggled and buried her head against Josh's chest.

"Walk you to your room, Ma'am?"

Donna looked up and nodded at him. With that, they left the ballroom and headed upstairs.

* * *

The door shut behind him and he leaned against it and sighed. He had spent the last 20 minutes standing in Donna's door way one floor down. They hadn't really talked much. He peppered her face with light kisses and she did the same to his neck. She never invited him in, so eventually, he extracted himself from her arms and headed back up here. More than a little frustrated, he headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed, not being real sure if he would be able to even sleep.

He had finished brushing his teeth and had taken his bowtie off. He had gotten all the buttons on the front of his shirt undone but was struggling with the cufflinks when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to a wide eyed Donna.

"Donna, is everything…"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because she launched herself at him. He let go of the door to wrap his arms around her waist. When he heard the door click, he walked them backwards till she was pressed between him and the door. She quickly deepened the kiss and was assaulting his tongue with her own. He wasn't even sure how he was still standing, but he was damn proud of himself. She started to push the dress shirt over his shoulder and down his arms when he remembered the cufflinks. He pulled back from the kiss.

"Wait" he said breathlessly.

He watched horror wash over her face. "Oh god… it's too… I thought… God, Josh, I thought you wanted…. Oh god…"

He brought his hands up to either cheek and cradled her face. "Donna, stop."

She looked at him with wide eyes, not sure of what he was going to say next.

"I just said wait cause I still have the cufflinks in. I was struggling with them when you knocked and well…"

She let out the breath she had been holding and giggled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Can you help me out?"

She made quick work of the cufflinks and he took them from her and dropped them down on the bureau top. He was about to return to her when he felt her push against his chest. She smiled shyly at him and kept pushing him backwards till they were in the middle of the room. She launched herself at him again. He wasn't quite prepared this time and was still quite weak in the knees from the action against the door, so as he wrapped his arms around her again, they started to fall backwards. Before he knew it, she was on top of him on the bed. He quickly rolled them over so he was on top of her and had full access to her mouth, neck, and whatever else he wanted.

They made out like teenagers, groping and kissing wherever they could get their lips to without having to lose too much contact. Josh discovered that Donna was very talented with her tongue and Josh found a very sensitive spot behind Donna's ear that made her purr. He hit that spot a lot during this make out session.

Finally, he heard his name. "Josh, wait…"

He pulled up and looked at her. He could see love and desire in her eyes and she kept running her hands over his back.

"What is it?"

She pushed him off her and he rolled over so that he was on his side on the bed. He propped his head up with his hand as he watched her get off the bed and stand in front of him. Without saying a word, she slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders and it dropped to the floor.

All the saliva went out of Josh's mouth as he looked her up and down, standing in front of him in red silk underwear and silver heels. As she toed off her shoes, Josh made quick work of his shoes, socks, pants and whatever else he had on. When he was down to his boxers, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to the bed and rolled her under him again. Before long, the red underwear and boxers had joined the rest of their clothes and they were busy discovering each other and wearing each other out from mind-blowing sex.

A couple hours later, they lay under the sheet of the bed, breathless, sweaty and very happy. Donna curled up next to Josh and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Josh."

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"Are we really going to start this again?"

She felt him chuckle. "Yeah." That made her laugh as well.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Donna, can I just say, as completely enjoyable as this was, I wasn't really expecting to… well… do this… with you… tonight."

She smiled. "Me neither, but you left and I just stood there leaning against my door, mentally kicking myself for not dragging you inside my room. I mean, I came here for no other reason than to be with you… I mean… yeah, I mean, I thought about… well… this" she said as she waved her hand around "but I also meant to spend time with you tonight…" She sighed.

"Go on." He really wanted to know where this train of thought was going.

"Well, I know I'm not going to get to see you much over the next few months and I was here, in this dress that was all for you, with an attitude of being with you and enjoying being with you tonight, but then I let you go and well… I just decided that eight years was long enough." She smiled at him.

"I agree." He smiled back and watched her yawn.

"C'mon." He said as he slid down in the bed, positioning them just as they had that night in his apartment just a few days ago, except this time, with much less clothing, which was fine with both of them.

He felt Donna lightly kiss his chest. "Josh, is all this alright with you? I meant to ask when I got here, but you in a tux has always been kind of irresistible…"

"I KNEW IT!" he said, kind of loud.

She giggled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But really…"

"Donna, I have wanted you, all of you, to be with me, all of me, for a very long time. This is more than alright with me."

"Good!" She kissed his chest again and settled in to sleep for the night.

Just as he started to fall asleep, he couldn't help but feel that, for the first time in a very long time, that he was safe in giving all he had to this beautiful woman laying in his arms.

TBC…


	4. I Drove All Night

**I Drove All Night**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, the moms and a smattering of others  
**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary: **Josh, during some down time, runs into Donna, following the convention. Next chapter in the "Song Series".  
**Spoiler: **None

**Author's Notes:** This title belongs to Roy Orbison, which Celine Dion has since covered – all depends on which version is your cup of tea!

* * *

This was the sixth time he had passed her in the last few minutes. She knew pacing was his thing, she had picked that up right away, but this pacing was irritating. She had called him on it in Chicago, but he had given her the death glare, so she dared not do it again. He was currently reading the speech the Congressman was giving to a rally held at Georgia State University. She was trying to get the schedule somewhat organized, but had trouble has he huffed every time he walked by her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"JOSH!"

He turned around and looked stunned that she had broken him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Knock it the hell off!"

"What?"

She huffed as she got out of her chair and grabbed his shoulders to still him.

"This pacing – seriously, it's distracting!"

"Ronna, this is how I work best. It gets the blood flowing, helps me think."

"Funny, I thought the pacing helped you to drive the rest of us nuts."

"Now, what good would a crazy campaign staff do me?"

"I'm wondering the same thing, but I would imagine you will find out soon enough if you don't stop with the pacing! Seriously, Ned can't even be in the same room with you – you make him motion sick!"

That made Josh snicker and he started to pace again. Ronna let out a loud groan and did her best to ignore him.

That lasted all of 5 minutes when he began to groan every 5 seconds. After the 10th groan, she was about to go insane.

"NOW WHAT!"

He turned toward her voice but didn't look up from the paper.

"Is he writing his own stuff again?"

"I think he may have added some last minute notes, but…"

"I told him to stop writing his own stuff. No wonder we are always behind – he's got a staff for this!"

Ronna shot out of her chair and grabbed the speech away from him. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I said get out. You are driving me crazy and I've got stuff to do. Go for a walk or get lunch or coffee, not that you need any more caffeine…:

"HEY!"

"Just get out and go blow off steam before you come back in here, or I may have to kill you, and believe me, I have a LOOONG list of people who will help me bury your body at this point!"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry… I'm just… we've been on the road for two and a half weeks now and I haven't… all I've had is phone calls… short ones at that… I guess I'm just…"

"STOP!" Ronna covered her ears with her hands. "I need you to NOT finish that sentence!"

Josh smirked at her. "Alright, alright, alright. I'm gonna go get a sandwich from downstairs. You want?"

"Turkey, no mayo."

"Seriously, doesn't that ever get old?"

"Nope. I've eaten that just about every day since high school."

Josh made a face at her and walked out of the room. Ronna knew she had 20 minutes tops of peace and quiet before he got back, ranting about something. He was really beginning to irritate everyone, including the Santos'. She knew she needed to do something. That's when she spied his binder and cell phone sitting on top of it. Rarely did he go anywhere without one or the other. She took this as a sign and quickly formulated a plan.

She opened the binder and found exactly what she was looking for – her class schedule. She grabbed his cell and scrolled through the address book until she found the number she needed. She only heard the phone ring twice before it was picked up – thank God she wasn't in class. That would have been a long message!

"Hey, it's Ronna. We are in DESPERATE need of your help…"

* * *

Rarely was Josh in the same hotel room for more than one night, but tonight was one of those exceptions. The Congressman had done very well at the Thursday afternoon rally at Georgia State and had impressed more than one contributor at the fundraiser tonight. It was after 1am before he got to come back up to his room. He opened the door while he reviewed the messages that had been left with the concierge. He was reading the third one from his mother, inquiring about the Florida swing and when he would be available so he didn't notice the candlelight glow his room currently had going on. It wasn't until he heard her voice that he finally looked up.

"Ronna wasn't kidding about having a list of people willing to help her bury your body."

Her voice was completely unexpected, so he dropped the messages he was holding and looked in the direction of the voice. Donna Moss sat in the chair with her legs kicked up on the ottoman, wearing nothing more than the hotel robe, drinking wine from one of the two glasses that she must have brought with her. He drank in the sight of her, not being real sure if it was a dream or reality. If he fell asleep, he sure didn't remember getting in bed and sure as hell didn't want to wake up any time soon.

"You gonna say anything?"

"What… when… how long… what in the world are you doing here?"

Donna got out of her chair and poured wine into the second glass and walked over to Josh. He took the glass out of her hand and drank a quick sip, trying to get some form of saliva to come back to his mouth.

"Ronna called yesterday – apparently there had been some issue with pacing and you being frustrated. She wouldn't say anymore – I think she may be a bit traumatized from your conversation. Anyway, she begged me for any kind of help, and since I don't have any night classes on Friday, I just jumped him your car and made my way down here."

He was stunned and surprised when he finally realized what she said. "Wait… you drove MY car from DC to Atlanta?"

She took a step closer to him and ran her fingers up and down his arms. "You are always saying what a hunk of junk my car is – you really wanted me to drive it 10 and a half hours?"

'That's true' he thought to himself. "Wait… so you drove all night…"

"To come see you, Joshua. You seem surprised."

She took another step closer and planted a light kiss on his mouth. The sensation overwhelmed him and as she pulled back, it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "God, I love you."

He watched her eyes go wide and a huge smile break out on her face. "Well, God, Josh, it's about time!"

He put his wine glass down on the dresser top and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair and noticed it was a touch damp.

"You took a shower?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, 10 hours in a car. The first thing I did was take a shower. You know how I feel about travel funk!"

He laughed, remembering all the times she refused to do anything so that she could take a quick shower. She said that she couldn't function with other people's grime and funk on her, so if he wanted her to be able to work, he would just have to give her 10 minutes for a shower.

He pulled back and looked at her, face freshly washed, smelling her scent of lavender and what-ever else was in that lotion bottle she always bought from Bath and Body Words. That's when he realized that he hadn't gotten the response he wanted from his earlier confession.

"You know, Donna, just a minute ago… well… I said that… and it's usually polite to give some kind of response…"

"I love you too, Josh. Have for a really, REALLY long time. Happy?"

"Extremely!"

With that, he assaulted her mouth with his own. She hooked one leg over his hips as he made his way down her neck. He managed to loosen the tie on the front of the robe and moaned loudly when he realized that she really was wearing nothing else but the robe and that made him want her more.

He grabbed her other leg and hooked it over his other hip and he lifted her off the ground and spun them around toward the bed. He laid her out flat underneath him and quickly pushed himself off her so he could divest himself of the suit he currently had on. He moved a lot quicker when she removed the robe and dropped it by the side of the bed. He crawled over her, kissing her sporadically as he made his way up her body.

He propped himself over her, ready to kiss her again, but he had just one last question to ask before she made it impossible for him to put together another coherent thought.

"How did you get in the room?"

"Ronna had an extra key waiting for me at the front desk. Even the hotel staff seemed happy to see me."

"Not as happy as I am."

She looked down his body quickly and looked back up and smiled seductively. "I can tell."

He groaned and let his weight come to rest on top of her as he kissed her senseless. Soon, they were lost in each other and were making up for being separated for the last three weeks.

* * *

The Santos campaign had a late take off the next morning, so they were all beginning to assemble in the hotel lobby to head toward the airport at 9:30. Ronna was reviewing some notes with Helen and her aide, Jamie, when the elevator doors opened and she noticed the couple.

"Oh THANK GOD!"

Helen and Jamie looked over to where Ronna was looking and noticed Josh and Donna, arms wrapped around each other's waist, not noticing anyone else, walking toward the exit.

Helen was more than surprised to see her. "When did Donna get here?"

Ronna just smiled. "Last night, I guess. She wasn't sure if she would be able to make it, but I begged and pleaded…"

"You mean, you…"

"Well, I had to do something. He was driving everyone crazy…"

Helen laughed. "You are a brilliant woman, Ronna."

She smiled back. "I do what I can, Ma'am!"

The three of them giggled and went back to reviewing the notes.

* * *

The Santos staff was assembling in the limos, when Ronna and Matt noticed that they were short a campaign manager. They both looked around and Ronna felt Matt tap her on the shoulder. She looked in the direction of where he was pointing. At the edge of the pickup area stood Josh and Donna next to a car with DC plates, kissing each other like he was getting ready to go off to war. They finally broke apart and Donna notice Matt staring at them. She giggled and whispered something in Josh's ear. He turned his head and nodded at Matt. He gave Donna another quick kiss and helped her into the car. He stood there and watched her drive away until he couldn't see her anymore and then he jogged over to the waiting limos.

Matt slapped Josh on the back as he came to a stop next to him. "How you doing this fine morning, Lyman?"

"Absolutely fantastic, Sir, and how 'bout yourself?"

Ronna just groaned at the interaction between the two men. Josh looked over at her in time to see her roll her eyes.

"And you, my dear, I could just kiss you."

"Please don't!"

Josh laughed. "Thanks, Ronna, really, that was exactly what I needed. I'll be good for another… oh, I don't know… probably three weeks or so…"

Ronna groaned and tapped one of the Secret Service agents on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Could I possibly get you to rip off my ears for me?"

He looked over her head at Matt and Josh and then back at her. "Ma'am?"

Ronna just sighed. "Nothing."

Josh pushed her into the limo so that they could head toward their next destination.

As they flew toward Boston, Josh looked down through the clouds, imagining Donna currently on her drive back toward DC and he just smiled, thinking about how she drove all night just to spend a few hours with him. Nothing made him happier.

TBC


	5. God Only Knows

**God Only Knows**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, the Santos Staff

**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary: **Josh and Donna post convention, post season 6. Next chapter in the "Song Series".  
**Spoiler: **Just about anything is fair game, but it's nothing that hasn't been written about before!

**Author's Notes:** This title is courtesy of the Beach Boys. And for the kids out there who maybe don't recognize the title, it's the song at the end of "Love Actually".

* * *

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The pacing was something that had always grated his nerves, even more so now than in the past. In the past, he could always order him out of his office and pretend like he wasn't there. Here, in this crowded plane on their way back to DC, it was more than difficult to pretend that he wasn't there. Donna had managed to make a few visits over the last few months – just when he was becoming completely unbearable. Ronna had made a couple of calls and he knew that, once, Matt had paid for a plane ticket so that she could come to Arizona that one weekend. But, the last four weeks had been hard. She was in the middle of midterms and hadn't been able to leave DC for the last month or so. She had gotten a part-time job in the Government department, answering phones and what-not, just to make a couple of bucks. It's not like she needed it – Josh had insisted on leaving her his cards and the pin to his checking account. But, because of the job and mid-terms and a paper her independent study was expecting in the next two weeks, they hadn't gotten to see each other or talk, other than messages left on voice mails and answering machines. They were 30 minutes out of Andrews and Josh was about to have a fit and everyone on the plane was trying to figure out the best way to throw him out the door without causing the plane to crash land. He couldn't take any more.

He got out of his chair and grabbed Josh by the back of the neck and forced him into a seat.

"Put your seatbelt on. Get out of that chair before we land and I'm going to shove this briefing memo up your ass!"

Josh smirked. "Leo, I don't think the state department would appreciate you doing that with their hard work."

"Shut up and just sit there. Don't you have some work to do?"

Josh smiled. "Nope, finished it all. I've only got three days and I didn't want anything to distract me from…"

Leo groaned. "I beg you to not finish that sentence."

"You asked!"

"Didn't realize Donna motivated you that much. If I had known…" Leo stopped short. He always knew there was something between the two of them, but, as Chief of Staff, he choose to ignore it or pretend it was really nothing.

Josh noticed the look on Leo's face. "Leo, you know, even if you had put a big sign in my office, I still would have ignored it. It wasn't your fault. We weren't ready till now."

Leo just smiled at the younger man. Seeing this transformation in Josh over the last three months had been wonderful to see. Hell, he had gotten stuck giving weekly reports to Anna over email about how he was doing. Even though Donna wasn't around every day, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was more dedicated and driven, but not to the point of crazy, like he had been back in the White House. Finally, it seemed that Josh had found a happy medium and it seemed that his former assistant was the catalyst.

"I know Josh, but sometimes…"

"Yeah."

And like a dad talking to a son, that was all that needed to be said. They just smiled at each other across the aisle. Leo went back to reading his memo and Josh laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, counting the minutes till they hit the ground in DC.

* * *

Just as the pilot announced their descent into Andrews, Josh, who had been sitting peacefully for the last 20 minutes, starting bouncing his leg.

"Josh…"

"Leo…"

Leo glared over at Josh and then glanced down to his leg. "Knock it off."

Josh smiled sheepishly and sat quietly, till they hit the ground. At that point, he was like a man just set free from prison.

"God, how long could it possibly take to stop this plane?"

Leo rubbed his temples. "Josh…."

"Seriously, are they dropping me off in Georgetown?"

"Josh…"

"Cause that would be some seriously good service."

"JOSH!" This came from Matt and Helen Santos, who were sitting behind Leo.

Josh just ignored them and looked out the window, trying to figure out how much longer before they finally stopped.

Leo just looked at him and sighed. "God only knows how that girl has managed to tolerate him all these years."

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "She must be an angel…"

"Or a saint!" Helen chimed in.

The plane finally came to a stop and Josh let out a loud whoop from his seat and immediately shot up, gathering his things so that he could be one of the first people off the plane.

* * *

By the time Helen, Matt and Leo made their way toward the door Josh was standing in front of it, tapping his foot.

Helen tapped him on the shoulder. "You really think that's going to make it open any quicker?"

"Well, I mean… what in the hell is taking so long? I've got places to be…"

"And believe me, we can't wait to be rid of you" Helen mumbled under her breath.

"What?" He looked at her, perplexed.

"Nothing."

Josh looked back at the door. "I mean, for the love, what could they possibly be doing up there? Can they not just…"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I HAVE ONE OF THE AGENTS SHOOT HIM!" Matt roared from the back of the plane. With that, one of the flight crew quickly opened the door to the plane, but not before giving Josh several nasty glances.

"Get off my plane, Mr. Lyman."

He smiled at her sheepishly, but she was not amused.

"You spit in my soup, didn't you?"

"Just once" said the older woman before turning on her heel and making her way back to where she had come from. Josh hung his head, only for a moment, but then jetted off the plane.

* * *

Josh shot off the plane and down the steps before he started scanning the cars at the back of the tarmac. He stopped short when he saw her – how she managed to have this effect on him every time he saw her after being separated, he would never understand, but there she was, leaning against his car, smiling as brightly as he had ever seen her smile.

He was smiling at her stupidly when Helen stopped next to him. She just looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh sure, NOW you're quiet!"

He looked at her. "Ma'am?"

"I swear to God, if you don't get away from me right now, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

Josh needed no other encouragement. He jogged over to Donna and dropped his bag next to the car and enveloped her in a mind-blowing kiss.

Once the need for oxygen pervaded all his other sense, he broke the kiss and took a step back and smiled her.

"Evening, Donna."

"Evening yourself, there, Joshua."

They stood there, just smiling at each other, when Josh saw Ronna coming past them out of the corner of his eye.

"Have a good break Ronna. See you in a few days."

She stopped and glared at him. "Yeah, cause I'm REALLY looking forward to that! Donna, you must be the most patient woman in the world. God only knows how he's survived this long!"

With that, she stalked off. Josh, smiling, turned back to look at Donna, who had a very stern look on her face.

"Joshua…"

"Donnatella…"

"Why is everyone giving you evil glares?"

"Jealous, I guess. I mean, look at me, I'm quite da man!"

"Seriously."

"Seriously? What, I'm not quite da man? Is that what you are saying?"

"You've been at it again, haven't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Donna noticed Matt walking behind them. "Congressman…"

He turned backwards, making sure to give himself some distance between his bare hands and his campaign manager. "Take him home Donna before things get ugly. If I see him anytime in the next three days, one of my agents will shoot him. Seriously, I've had volunteers." With that, Matt turned back around and jogged off toward his kids.

Donna looked back at Josh, who was still smiling at her stupidly.

"You didn't hear a word he said, did you?"

"Absolutely. I heard him tell you to take me home. That's an idea I can definitely get on board with!" With that, he released his grip on Donna, retrieved his bag from the ground and made his way around the car.

"Josh…"

"Donna, please, I'm starving, among other things…"

"JOSHUA!"

"And all I really want to do is go home and lock the door and not come out till very late tomorrow morning. You okay with that?"

He broke out the dimples while saying all that, so she was putty in his hands.

"Get in the car, Joshua."

He smiled at her and got in the passenger side. She slide into the driver's seat and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out toward Georgetown.

"What's for dinner?"

"I've got turkey in the oven at home."

Her referring to his apartment as home made his stomach flip flop. He loved that feeling and he knew there was no way he could let her leave at the end of the semester. A plan started formulating in his head.

"Sounds fabulous. Home made?"

She just gave him a stupid look and turned back toward the road. He laughed and watched her watching the road.

* * *

Josh dropped his bag by the couch as Donna went in to the kitchen to check on the food. He followed her and took a big whiff of the turkey currently warming in the oven.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the back of her hair. "I didn't even realize that thing worked."

She just giggled and let her head lolled back onto his shoulder so that he could have completely access to her neck. He hit the spot behind her ear and she whipped around and assaulted his mouth with hers.

As she worked her way down his neck, he finally managed to ask what he had been thinking – "how long will the turkey hold?"

"As… long… as…needed" she said between long kisses on his neck.

Without another word, he bent down and pulled her up into his arms. She continued her assault on his neck as he carried them back toward the bedroom.

* * *

It was 8:30 before they finally ate the food. Donna, in a pair of Josh's boxers and his dress shirt, carried a tray with turkey, bread, green beans, and beer back into the bedroom. They ate communally, forgoing separate plates. Josh told her all that had happened in the last month. Donna told Josh about her new job and the associate professor who kept trying to talk her into going out with him, which in turn had Josh lunging for his phone to have CJ sic the FBI or IRS on him. Donna was only able to talk him down by telling him how she just 'happened' to mention who she was currently dating. Apparently this professor was friends with several aides on the hill and knew all about the Lyman wrath for trying to go after his assistant, so the invitations to dinner quickly stopped after that last conversation. This made Josh smile.

They spent the night lounging in bed, yelling at Bruno on CNN, yelling at Haffley on MSNBC and watching the current chick flick that TBS was showing over and over again.

As they settled in for the night, Donna molded herself to Josh's side, tucking one arm under his shoulder and throwing the other over his stomach. She seemed to fall asleep as soon as the lights went off, so Josh had time to enjoy just being with her. It didn't seem fair that he only got this for three days, but he knew that the election was in a month and then… well, then he planned on having this every night and waking up just like this every morning, cause God only knows how he managed to live so long without living with her like this.

TBC…


	6. This Time Around

**This Time Around**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Characters: **The Santos Campaign  
**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary: **Josh and Donna post convention, post season 6. Next chapter in the "Song Series".  
**Spoiler: **Just about anything is fair game, but it's nothing that hasn't been written about before!

**Author's Notes:** This title is courtesy of Hanson – and yes, I realize some of you are snickering at Hanson, but I really like this song. PS – Not into a nice Amy, I recommending skipping the first part of this chapter, or all together, but realize, that this is going to include the election as well. Your choice, just wanted to warn you now since there are a lot of you out there who like an evil Amy!

* * *

She watched him, strutting across the room, working every angle and each phone, teaching the newbies exactly how it's done. There's no annoying pacing which, apparently, is a big change. In fact, everyone is convinced that it has to do with her presence. Hell, the first morning, after they had gotten to Columbus for the last push, she had a big basket of muffins delivered to her room, praising her presence. Josh was a little more than jealous.

Leo and Matt had made calls on her behalf at the beginning of the semester, knowing that Josh would be a little more than hard to handle if she wasn't present for the last two weeks. They, along with CJ, had gotten it worked out to where she could get independent study credit for working the last two weeks of the campaign as a volunteer. That's why she was able to be in Detroit today instead of freezing her ass off walking from the townhouse to classes at Georgetown.

Not that she was being treated like a regular volunteer. No one, not even the real volunteers, expected her to make copies, type memos, or get coffee. She was guiding some of the volunteers, sitting in on conference calls with constituents, and even helping with fundraising for the final push to Election Day. Josh had wanted to share a room; Donna had wanted rooms on opposite sides of the hotel so that no one could make any accusations of any kind against her, him, or the campaign. They managed a compromise – rooms with adjoining doors so they could work and eat in one and sleep in the other. Not there was time for anything besides sleeping. Most nights, she was lucky to get him out of his tie before he fell asleep, much less for him to have the energy for anything else.

He looked up at her from the memo he was currently reading and gave her a wink and a smile before turning to take a phone call. She gave him a shy smile and felt herself blush just slightly before returning to her file.

"Hey Donna." She looked up at Adam, one of the volunteers that had been traveling with the campaign.

"Hey Adam."

"You're 3 o'clock is here."

Donna grabbed the schedule that Ronna had given her when she arrived to remind herself who was the 3 o'clock appointment. When Donna found it, she gave a little sigh. This was the appointment she had dressed for this morning. Josh had laughed at her for going through four skirts before deciding on an outfit, but she wanted to be more than prepared.

Donna stood up, smoothed her skirt and ran in hands over her hair. "Thanks Adam".

Donna moved through the desks, yelling out answers to questions that people asked as she walked by. As Donna turned the corner to the waiting area, she stopped short and gave another quick sigh. She then straightened her shoulders and opened the door.

"Amy."

Amy turned from looking out the window and slid her sunglasses up into her hair

"Hey Donna."

Unsure of how to greet Amy, Donna just stood there for a second. If it had been CJ or Zoey or, God, even Joey Lucas, Donna may have hugged them, but this was Amy. Donna just extended her hand. Amy just smiled and shook her hand.

"C'mon. I'll take you back."

Amy walked behind Donna as she walked through the maze of desks and people.

"We've got you a desk in the back. It's not very quiet but you shouldn't get to much residual noise from up front. Josh has a list waiting for you of people he wants you to start with and I'll go get Ned to come back here and walk you through everything else."

Donna stopped by an empty desk at the back of the room. Amy set down her purse and hung her coat over the back of the chair.

"Thanks Donna."

"No problem. There's a soft drink and snack machine back through that door, a great little deli across the street. If you need anything else, just ask. The fax machines are up front, along with the copiers."

Donna was about to turn and walk away when Amy stopped her with a hand on her forearm.

"Donna…"

"Yeah."

She could see the wheels turning in Amy's head, like she was trying to work out exactly how to word what she wanted to say. Donna leaned back against the desk, waiting for her to finish thinking.

"I just… well, I was just wondering how you were doing?"

Donna's eyes got very wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't seen you since… well, since before you left for… and I called Liz when I saw the news and… she called when she heard something new. I had an appointment one afternoon and I stopped by your desk to see you, but it was empty… I just was wondering how you are, that's all."

Donna was shocked, to say the very least. Not that her and Amy hadn't been friends, but she just figured Amy merely tolerated her because she worked for Josh. It never occurred to her that Amy might actually wonder about how she was doing.

It took a moment for Donna to recover. "Oh yeah… well, it was hard at first, nightmares and PT and what-not, but it's gotten easier. Some days were harder than others while I worked for Russell, but now that I'm in school I can take my time. I mean, I still set off metal detectors, but I carry a doctor's note in my wallet now, so it's usually not a big deal. Other than that, things are good."

"Well… good then. I was just wondering…"

The women just looked at each other, not real sure where to go next. Finally, Donna cleared her throat and pushed herself off the desk.

"Well, I'm gonna go… If you need anything, I'll be over there, or you can just grab someone. If you see someone just standing around, feel free to put them to work. I mean, it's usually Josh, but you know…"

That made Amy laugh and Donna was glad for that. The awkwardness that was there just a moment ago seemed to disappear when she laughed.

Donna got about three steps away before she turned and extended an even longer olive branch.

"Hey Amy…"

Amy looked up for her open binder. "Yeah?"

"Look… ummm… I think Josh and I are going to get sandwiches from the deli across the street later if you… well, if you want to eat with us…"

Amy gave her a slight smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, sure then."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go…"

Amy just shook her head and sat down at the desk to get to work. She was going to be helping with fundraising and with ads for the key swing states for the last week and a half. Josh hadn't even realized that Amy had joined the consulting firm when the DNC recommended them for the last push leading up to Election Day.

Donna made her way back to her desk and resumed reading her file when Josh slid up next to her desk. She looked up right into the famous Lyman smirk.

"Oh what are you smirking at now?"

"So, did she try to suck out your soul?"

"Oh just shut up."

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about, but you got yourself all in a twit this morning. I mean, did she even notice your skirt?"

"NOOOO!" hoping the sarcasm wasn't lost on him. It wasn't.

"Well, OK, then, but next time, will you just…"

"Oh god! Don't you have, oh, I don't know, an election to win or something?"

He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on the top of her head before moving back to his original position.

Amy watched them from across the room and just smiled at the interaction she had just witness. "It's about damn time, there, Lyman" she whispered under her breath.

"Ms. Gardner?"

She turned and looked up at a young man with brown hair.

"You must be Ned."

"Yeah. You alright? You were just talking to yourself there."

"Yeah, you'll get used to that."

"Well, alright then."

Ned pulled up a chair next to Amy's desk and they got to work.

* * *

The last two weeks flew by. The polls were close, swinging a different way with every change in the news cycle. The analysts on the news shows were split, not being real sure who was going to win, but Amy, being the betting woman that she is, knew that Santos was going to win.

The campaign arrived in Houston Monday night. The Santos' went home while the rest of the camp went to hotel. The President had had every intention of coming out, but had a slight attack late the week before, so the First Lady and his doctor decided it would be best if he stayed in Washington. The President had tried to convince Russell to attend in his place, but, for very obvious reasons, the Vice-President wanted nothing to do with a Santos victory party, if that's the way the election went. So, Monday night had Toby, Charlie and Zoey walking into the hotel where the rest of the Santos campaign was staying. They checked into their rooms and decided to get drinks at the bar. All three of them stopped short at the entrance when they saw the scene at the back of the bar. There sat part of the Santos staff, but the most interesting was the three core people who had the attention of the rest of the group.

Josh sat along the back wall, a beer in one hand. The other arm was wrapped around the shoulder of Donna Moss, who had molded herself to his side. Granted, the remaining Bartlet staff had not been witness to many of the current Josh-and-Donna actions, but what surprised them more than that was the woman around the corner of the table, who Josh was currently having a fight with.

"Amy…"

"Josh, if you would just let me…"

"No, you know what, I don't think I will."

"All I was saying was…"

"You're certifiable?"

"No, that's NOT what I was saying Lyman. If you would let me finish my previous thought…"

"I've already told you my position on that Amy, and my position would be no."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Way to defend your position, there Gardner!"

That had the table cracking up. Zoey looked at the other two men and just shook her head.

"What in the world…"

"Why is Amy with them?" Charlie inquired.

Toby sidled up the bar and ordered a whiskey. "She must be the operative that the DNC hired to work the campaign for the last few weeks."

Charlie leaned up against the bar and looked at the group again. "Well, now it makes me wonder…"

"What?" Zoey inquired.

"Well… if… ok, if Josh and Donna had been allowed to be Josh and Donna all along, if things wouldn't have been so contentious with Josh and Amy or Donna and Amy or…"

"Yeah" Toby said as he downed his shot.

Zoey looked at the couple and smiled. "Well, then, it looks like they are all going to do things right this time around."

Charlie was about to order him and Zoey a drink when they heard a squeal from behind them. By the time the three of them had turned toward the noise, Donna was already heading for them and Josh was rearranging chairs so they could join the group.

Donna grabbed Zoey and gave her a huge hug. "When did you all get here?"

Zoey returned the hug. "We just dropped our stuff off in our rooms and came down here for a drink."

"Well, c'mon over!"

The three of them followed Donna over to the group, where they were instantly sucked into the debate.

"Toby, help me out here" Amy asked as Toby sat down.

"No, Amy, discussion is over. You lost, I won and all is right in the world."

"Jackass!"

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere with me, Gardner!"

Josh smiled at the group as Amy beat her head on the table top. When he got to Charlie, he noticed the perplexed look on his face.

"What's up my good man?"

"Seriously, Josh, don't call me that again."

"OK, well, you just look confused…"

"I'm trying to figure out what you are doing here."

"Here in Houston? Well, rumor has is that the Democratic nominee for President is from Houston and since I'm such a groupie and all I thought I would come down here to see if I could catch a glimpse of…"

"Yeah, thanks for that. No, I meant here in the bar. I figured you would be working the phones all night!"

"Well, Charlie, if you are ever going to make it in politics, there is one simple rule you need to remember. People don't like being woken up in the middle of the night and since it's after 12 here, that means it's getting late on the west coast and is very late on the East Coast. Not much I can do for the next few hours."

Charlie just stared at this man, this man who would have tried to wake the dead if he thought he could get their vote.

"Well, alright then…"

Zoey took a sip of her drink and turned to Amy. "So, Amy, what were you all talking about when we came in?"

The whole table groaned as Amy picked her head up off the table.

"Well, you see, Zoey, there is this new legislation that is being pushed through the house…"

"CRAP!"

"Knock it off, Josh!"

And they were off again.

* * *

It had been an exciting election day. All the pundits and analysts could do now was wait and see who America would choose. The Santos camp pulled out all the stops, getting on every show they could talk their way on. Helen did a live feed for The View, Matt fed into all the morning shows, and Leo spent three hours on NPR.

By 7:00, all they could do was wait. They had all assembled in a large conference room in the hotel, waiting for the results. Amy and Donna were making some last minute calls to the west coast, where polling would go on for another hour or so.

Josh had started pacing and yelling again, but Donna assured everyone that there was absolutely nothing she could do about this today and they were all just going to have to live with it.

It was about 9:00 when Ronna noticed Brian Williams.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

Everyone turned toward the television and held their breath.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been a very exciting day, but with the polls just having closed on the West Coast, it looks like California has fallen into the Santos column, giving him enough electoral votes to be announced the winner. Matthew Santos…."

Everyone started yelling at once. People were crying and laughing. Matt looked stunned, like he couldn't believe he had pulled it off, that they had pulled it off.

Helen came to her husband's side and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he said.

She just laughed and pulled back. "I have no idea, but we can figure that out tomorrow!"

Josh shook hands and accepted hugs as he made his way through the room, looking for Donna. He came across her as she was getting a hug from Jamie, one of the interns. He tapped Donna on the shoulder and she turned around, expecting another random face. When she saw it was him, she broke out into a huge smile and launched herself at him.

"You did it, Joshua!"

"I couldn't have last through the last few months without you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, that's the rumor."

He pulled back to look at her. He tucked her hair behind her ears and wrapped his arms back around her waist. She just smiled at him and, instantly, a decision was made. It had been in the back of brain for awhile, but now, it was the most important thing in his head.

"Let's get married."

The smile slid off her face as her mouth hung open and her eyes got very wide.

"What?"

"Let's get married."

Slowly, the smile started to return. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Donnatella, you've been my rock well, basically forever. I don't want you to move out next semester. This time around, I want to do with you by my side, as my partner, someone I can share all the ups and downs with. Stay, finish school, and marry me."

"Yeah…"

He broke into a huge smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go anywhere either. Yeah, let's get married."

"Well, alright then." And with that, he gave her a rather steamy kiss.

She broke the kiss and rested her head against his.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably not."

"OK… the day after that?"

"How about after I finish school?"

"Right after?"

"Right after."

"I can deal with that!"

He was about to lean in for another kiss when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Matt and Helen Santos.

"Sir…"

"What in the world have you gotten me into Lyman?"

Donna giggled. This was the first time she had seen Matt Santos anywhere near nervous.

"Sir, we'll figure that out later. Right now, you've got a speech to give to America."

One of the speechwriters came up behind him and gave him the final draft of his acceptance speech. Matt shook his head and intertwined his fingers with his wife's and made his way toward the door. As he started walking, the room started to applaud.

When Matt got to the front of the group, he held up his hand.

"I just wanted to say a quick thanks before heading out. You all have been invaluable to this campaign and none of that will be forgotten. Alright, well, looks like a country needs to be run and, this time, I'm the guy they want to do the running!"

Matt and Helen headed toward the stage, followed by Josh and Donna and the rest of the campaign.

As they got backstage, Josh escorted Matt to the entrance to the stage. Zoey Bartlet was finishing up the introduction of Matt and Leo to the country. Matt stopped quickly and turned toward Josh.

"I just wanted to go ahead and say thanks, now, Josh, cause I don't know how much longer I'll be thinking I'm thankful for what you just did."

"I completely understand Sir." Matt nodded his headed and went out on the stage with Leo as Josh joined in the applause.

TBC…..


	7. In a Big Country

**In a Big Country**

**Characters: **The Santos Camp

**Pair: **Josh/Donna

**A/N: **Once again, if you like your Amy evil and battling our favorite non-couple, you will more than likely not like this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I needed to get them in the White House before continuing on. All disclaimers in previous chapters. This title comes from the group Big Country.

* * *

Inauguration day turned out to be very cold, but clear and crisp. The temperature was only going to top out at about 35 degrees, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining very brightly.

Matt had been almost as unbearable as Josh during the transition process. The inauguration was going to be a full blown affair and Matt had insisted on walking the last mile or so up to the Capitol for the swearing in. Josh and Donna were convinced that the President had convinced Matt to do it, since he didn't get to do the walk at his last inauguration, but Matt swore that it was all his idea. Helen had been less than thrilled with the idea.

The transition weeks had gone very smooth. Josh had gotten just about everyone that Matt and Leo had wanted. Donna spent the evenings at the transition offices helping Josh and Amy and everyone else getting things set for the switch from the Bartlet Administration to the Santos White House.

Matt's speech was inspired and had all the networks talking about how different it seemed the Santos Administration would be from previous Presidents. They talked about how youthful the entire administration seemed and how it may rival the Kennedy Administration and the "Camelot" years. Josh had managed to get Toby, Sam, and Will all in the same room and had, somehow, convinced them to write the speech. Josh swore he didn't promise them the profits from the sale of their first born or anything like that. The networks were saying how this was a speech that would go down as one of the great Inauguration speeches, right up there next to the second Bartlet Inauguration speech.

There was a part of the speech that was played all day on all the networks.

_To know, that in this big country that a man like me, a man who really came from nothing, who struggled through life, who worked hard in public school and through a public university and the military, who fought to break down barriers and fought to make his dream come true, to know that in this big country, that all of you are willing to accept a man like me as you leader means more to me than anything else. This is a big country with big issues that face you all every day. Education and Medicare and foreign terror threats. This is all what faces us daily, but even though we may be a big, diverse country, we all work toward a common goal, a better life, and I am ready for the challenge that lays ahead of me. _

The networks called him inspiring and a breath of fresh air. One analyst even referred to him as the second coming of the early Bartlet Administration, before the shooting and the MS scandal and the other things that had happened over the last eight years.

* * *

Donna had spent the majority of the evening attached to the hip of Helen Santos. She had been so nervous and excited that she wanted to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid in her first outing as First Lady. Josh and Donna traveled with the President and First Lady to all eight balls. They stopped by the White House ball first to bid goodbye to the Bartlet's. They were more than excited to get to the farm and sleep off the last eight years. They made their mandatory appearances and then headed off for the last ride on Air Force One.

The Santos' and Josh and Donna managed to make it back to the White House right before midnight. The remaining Bartlet staff was intermingling with the new Santos staff. Charlie, who Josh had insisted stay in his current position, had joined the Santos staff immediately. Zoey was starting graduate school at UVA and he wanted to be close. Toby was moving to a consulting firm in town and CJ was taking a long vacation before deciding anything. Josh had tried his hardest to get Sam to come back, but Sam just wasn't ready to come back to DC just yet. Josh and Matt had decided to offer Amy the head of Legislative Affairs. She may not have liked pushing someone else's agenda, but knowing that she would get to help shape the agenda for this new White House was something she couldn't pass up. The minority leader's chief of staff was coming aboard as Josh's deputy.

* * *

Donna was dancing with Matt when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a smiling Josh.

"Come walk with me."

She excused herself from the dance and Matt went in search of his wife, who was currently chatting up the outgoing Chief of Staff.

Josh tucked Donna's arm under his and lead her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

"Through the White House?"

"Yeah."

"Really, Josh, you worried about getting lost again. I mean, I know it's been awhile since you worked here and everything, but even in your old age I didn't think you would forget things that fast."

"I haven't… hey, did you just call me old?"

Donna just giggled.

"Just, c'mon and stop getting lippy."

"Did you just say getting lippy…"

"Shut up."

* * *

As they rounded the corner toward their old bullpen, they ran into Cliff Calley carrying a box.

"Hey you two."

"How's it going Cliff?"

"Not too bad. Quite a party you got going on for yourself back there."

"You heading back?"

"Nah. I had a few last things to clear out and I'm heading home. Any idea who's taking the office?"

"I think Amy has already claimed it as her own, just to grate my nerves. Something about painting the walls pink and display all kind so feminist things."

This made Cliff chuckle.

"So, Cliff, what's next?" Donna had no idea what was going to happen to Cliff.

"Haffley needs a new Chief of Staff. I start as soon as Congress comes back into session."

Josh thought that he groaned in his head, but apparently, it came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, Lyman, I promise to take it easy on you at the beginning."

"Thanks."

This made Donna giggle. She knew this would make life interesting. She couldn't wait to get out of school and back into the White House just to witness the meetings between Josh and Cliff.

"Well, I'm going to go. You two have a good night."

"'Night Cliff" they both yelled as they walked in opposite directions of each other.

They came to a stop outside of Josh's old office.

"What are we doing here?"

Josh just smiled and opened the door and pulled her inside.

They stood in the middle of the room and Josh wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Josh…"

"Donnatella…."

"You going to tell me what we are doing here?"

"Let's just say I'm indulging in a fantasy while I can."

"And that would be?"

"This." Josh captured her lips before she could respond. He quickly deepened the kiss and moved them backwards till she was between him and the wall of his old office. Finally, when she needed air, she broke the kiss.

"Been thinking about that for awhile, huh?"

"You have no idea." Josh started kissing her again, following through on something he had been thinking about all night. Silently, he thanked this great big country for giving him this opportunity again.

TBC…


	8. Ordinary World

**Ordinary World**

**Characters: **Josh and Donna and a smattering of others  
**A/N: **Next chapter. Title belongs to Duran Duran. Disclaimers in previous chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

'Here we go' she thought to herself as she hit the snooze button.

"Josh."

"Hmfriphonphhm" she heard as Josh stuck his head under his pillow.

"Josh."

This time he pulled the covers over his head.

"JOSH!"

"Take a message" he mumbled as he flipped over on his side, facing away from her.

_Beep beep beep_

"Josh, it's 10 after 6. You have to get up."

"No."

"Yes. Work. White House. Chief of Staff. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I quit."

Some mornings were easy than other. Sometimes it only took a little cajoling to get him out of bed, but she knew that this morning was going to be hard. He had just gotten back from France and his clock was all out of sorts. They landed early yesterday and went straight to the office and he didn't get home until after 11 because of some crisis with the airlines and a possible strike.

Her measures varied, depending on the time of year and how obstinate he was being. A couple of times during the winter, when he just flat out refused to get out of bed, she ran outside quickly, jumped up and down on the cold concrete and ran back to the bedroom and placed her very cold feet on his back. That usually did the trick, but it was the end of August – no cold porch would be found this morning.

_Beep beep beep_

"Josh, seriously…."

"I'm calling in sick."

Donna turned on her side and propped her head up on hand. He was still facing away from her. Tickling was out of the question – he would more than repay her for that and she couldn't stand being tickled. She was quite comfortable, so ice in the boxer shorts was out of the question since that would mean getting out of bed. Suddenly, it hit her.

She turned herself perpendicular to Josh's snoring form. She lightly placed her feet on the middle of his back and started to knead his back with her toes. When she heard him give a soft moan, she knew it was time. With all her might, she pushed hard against his back and forced him out of bed and onto the floor.

He shot straight up off the floor and glared at her. "DONNA!"

"JOSHUA!"

"You kicked me out of bed!"

_Beep beep beep_

"Yes, I did. It's now 6:30 and you need to get in the shower."

He glared at her again and stalked into the bathroom, mumbling something about 'devil woman' under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT" she yelled as he turned on the shower.

She reached over and turned off the alarm and made herself comfortable right in the middle of the bed. Classes had just started and she didn't have class today until after lunch. She was going to head to the library after the morning work rush had already gone in for the day. She heard the shower go off just as the coffee pot in the kitchen kicked on. 'Ahh, yet another normal DC day' she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

She laid in bed while she listened to Josh race around the townhouse.

"Hey Donna, have you seen the…"

"On the coffee table."

"And the…"

"Underneath the other thing."

"Thanks!"

She laid there and smiled at their normal routine and how quickly they fell into it. She heard him as he fought with the travel mug full of coffee, trying to make sure the lid is secure. She listened as he grabbed his coat and started to put it on and head out the door before he mumbled to himself and jog back to the bedroom.

He appeared in the doorway with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry."

She smiled up at him as he crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I didn't forget."

"Sure."

He leaned down and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah."

He got up and started to jog through the house again, since he was running late. 'Wait for it' she thought to herself. Just as he was out the door he yelled back "I love you".

"Love you too."

And with that, he was out the door for another day at the White House.

* * *

She had been at the library for about an hour when she noticed him across the room.

"Oh god" she mumbled under her breath.

She continued reading and taking notes as she saw him wander over to her table out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Donna."

Without looking up, she responded with a "John".

"What you working on?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "What?"

He tried to give her a sexy smile, but it only came off as creepy. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Hi" she said as she went back to her book.

"You wanna go get some coffee?"

She dropped her pen and scrubbed her fingers through her hair before looking back at him.

"No."

"C'mon Donna. You know, I ask every other day…"

"Yet my answer remains the same."

"It's just coffee."

"John, you've been bugging me for a date since I started school. OK, for the last time, I'm not interested. Even if I was single, which I'm not, I wouldn't be interested. Seriously, have you MISSED the diamond on my left hand" she said extending the hand for him to see.

He was about to respond when her cell started to ring. She picked it up and grinned as she looked at the id screen.

"It's Josh. Remember what he said last week when he came in here?"

"Something about sicing the IRS on me. He can't really…"

"Yes, he can. You want me to tell him that you are standing here talking to me?"

John's eyes got wide and he took off across the library. Donna giggled as she answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Professor Strangelove bugging you again."

"Yeah, but I reminded him about the IRS and he took off."

"Well, then, my job here is done."

"I swear it's like clockwork with that man."

"Go to class."

"Go to your meeting."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Donna sighed as she hung up her phone and started packing her books to head off to class.

* * *

Donna was crossing campus, reading her returned paper, when her phone rang.

"Hey."

"Save me!" she heard him whisper into the phone.

"Josh?"

"What?"

"Am I hearing an echo?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"GERALD!" she heard from the back ground.

"Is that today!" she said, excitedly.

"Donna, can we please focus here!"

"Seriously, that was an echo."

"Well, you see…"

"Are you hiding under your desk?"

"Umm…."

"JOSHUA!"

"Ok, look…"

"Get out from under your desk! It's just Lord Marbury, not the Grim Reaper!"

"GERALD!" she heard again.

"Josh, will you please…"

"SHHHH." And there was silence.

She stopped and stood there for a few moments. "Josh, what are you…"

"SHHHHH!"

She huffed into the phone and stood there.

"OK, then."

"What?"

"I think he's bugging Amy. I think it's safe."

"Get out from under your desk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How was class?"

"Fine."

"Where are you going now?"

"Gee, Josh, I don't know – let's see its 2:30 on Tuesday afternoon. Where do I usually go on Tuesday afternoons?"

"I really wish you would quit that job."

"Yeah, I know. You've made that clear to me. VERY clear – I mean, you did index cards and everything, but I like have the interaction and, God, it's not like it's permanent."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"Josh" she heard in the back ground.

"Yeah, Connie."

"The First Lady's office called and was wondering if you and Donna could join her and the President at the Kennedy Center Saturday night."

"Can we join…"

"I'm not deaf, Josh! Yeah, we can go."

"Tell her yes."

"So, did you get your…"

"GERALD!" she heard very loudly.

"Oh crap" he said into the phone as Donna laughed.

"See, your Lordship, I told you he was in here."

"Why thank, my dear Ms. Gardner. I do truly appreciate your time."

"My pleasure."

"She gave you a death glare didn't she?"

She heard Josh gulp into the phone. "I think I may have to hide under my desk from Amy for the rest of the afternoon."

"Tell Lord Marbury I said hi."

"Donna…"

"I'm here."

"Donnatella Moss…"

"Love you. See you later."

She giggled as she snapped the phone shut, imaging the look on Josh's face as he stares at the phone and at the British Ambassador and back and forth for a moment. If it wasn't one thing, it was something else. Life was never dull with Josh as Chief of Staff, that's for damn sure.

* * *

Tuesdays were usually late nights for both of them, well, ok, late nights for the Santos Administration. Donna had night class, so Josh usually scheduled meetings late on Tuesday. They met at the steps of the building a little before 9, Donna trudging home with a backpack full of books and Josh schlepping a bag of Chinese food home for their late dinner.

Usually, Donna cooked. Even though she had been living there for over a year, he still was in awe every time he got up for a snack and actually found something to eat. Tuesdays, though, Josh was responsible for dinner. Usually it was Chinese. One night he brought home a big container of food from the Mess and once she got a Leadership Dinner doggie bag.

They sat at the table, rehashing their days for each other. Josh liked to read her returned papers and then get mad when he disagreed with the professor. One more than one occasion, she had to hide all the phones from him and call Connie to tell her not to let him make any calls to Georgetown the next day.

* * *

Donna waited for Josh to get comfortable before she molded herself to his side, throwing one arm over his chest. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and she placed a light kiss on his shoulder, like every night.

"So, what's your day like tomorrow?"

He groaned.

"What?"

"I've got to be in early for a breakfast meeting, so make sure I get out of bed."

That statement made Donna laugh out loud.

"Shut up!"

"Who's the meeting with?"

"OH GOD!"

"What?"

"It's with Marbury and the French Ambassador. They can't stand each other and are always trying to one up each other. I swear it's going to be a re-enactment of the Black Knight scene from Monty Python, right there in the residence."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"And then, I tried to tell Leo he had to come…"

"Yeah, I'm sure that went over well."

"No kidding. I swear, he said 'I'm the Vice-President and you can't make me'! Mature, huh?"

"Well, it's true."

"You're not helping."

They laid there in silence for a minute before Josh spoke again.

"Hey, I've got an idea…"

"Oh man, Josh. Not tonight. We've both got to be up early and I'm kind of tired…"

"Yeah, well, ok, not that I was thinking that, but I do appreciate the letdown, really."

She giggled. "What?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Breakfast."

"No."

"C'mon, they both love you. You can charm and distract them while the President and I run away."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"FINE!"

Rarely did a day go by when he wasn't trying to convince her to distract some dignitary from something so he could make an escape.

She looked up at him and found him smiling at her.

"What?"

"I love you."

She returned the smile and gave him a hot but quick kiss. "I love you too. Turn out the light."

He stretched his hand up and turned off the lamp.

"Tell me a story."

"Go to sleep."

Josh snickered and got comfortable. Donna lay there, listening to him breath slowly until he started to fall asleep.

Once she knew he was asleep was she able to make herself start to drift off. Just before she fell asleep, she thought about it. Most people would think her life, his life, their lives, were very strange, but to them, it was just another day in their ordinary world.

TBC… (probably another couple of chapters)


	9. The Longest Time

**The Longest Time**

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, Helen, Matt, the moms  
**Pairing: **Josh and Donna

**A/N: **This title belongs to Billy Joel. Also, Kidz Bop Christmas really exists, so thanks to whoever for letting me borrow it for a moment. Disclaimers in previous chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

He could be quite distracting. She always knew that about him – the swagger, the dimples, the sweet things he would do and say when he thought no one was looking or would find out about it. Those things had always distracted her. She loved those distractions. She didn't think the distractions could get any worse, but that was until they got together.

"Josh."

No response, as he was currently nuzzling her ear.

"Josh."

He merely switched sides to the ear he had been neglecting.

"Josh." This time she gave him a little jab in the stomach with her elbow.

"Work with me, here, Donna. I'm trying to work my woo…"

"And I would imagine that the neighbors would appreciate it if you didn't try to work your woo out here in the hallway."

"Then open the door."

"Well, you see, I'm trying, but you are making it difficult for me to look into my purse to get the keys out…"

"Yeah yeah yeah." He released his bear hug on her so that she could maneuver the purse off her shoulder so that she could dig out the keys. She had just gotten them out when he swiped them for her and spun her around.

She giggled at the twinkle in his eyes. "Let me." He glanced down to find the right key and stuck it in the lock. She heard the lock click open just as he fused his lips to hers. He walked her backwards and managed to get the keys out of the lock and push the door shut with his foot while exploring her mouth with his tongue. When the need for oxygen overpowered everything else, she broke the kiss.

"My my Mr. Lyman…"

"I'm very impressive."

"Indeed!"

He laughed and released his hold on her and plopped down on the couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and stretched his left arm across the back of the couch. She kicked off her shoes and molded herself to his side. He flipped to Sports Center and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, he heard her sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't a nothing sigh."

"Josh, it's nothing."

"Donnatella Moss – how long have we known each other?"

"Too damn long?"

"That's right, nine years. And when did I get your sighs figured out?"

"Much too soon for my liking!"

"That's right, about 5 minutes after meeting you. So, what's up?"

"Well, it's just…"

"What?"

She pushed herself up off the couch and looked at him with wide eyes. "It's just… well… why did they have to come so damn early?"

He laughed. He was wondering when she was going to get to this.

"Donna…"

"And they have to stay for 2 and a half weeks?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to get married on New Years' Day!"

"Yeah, but…"

"And may I remind you that I TOLD you back when you decided this that our moms would probably come for your graduation and stay through the wedding."

"Yeah, but I never get tired of your 'I told you sos' so you could say it again?"

"Of course. I told you that…"

"Shut up!"

He smirked at her.

"And did you see them tonight, flirting with the bartender like they were? God, you would think they were a couple of college girls on the prowl. I mean, my mother is married."

"Your dad thought she was funny."

"Dad's demented like she is. Hell, he encourages it."

"I know. He kept saying 'Don't come back till you have whiskey for me and Lyman, here'."

"Don't remind me. Besides, you thought it was funny."

"So did your sister!"

"Yeah, my sister's demented too. You think it's possible that I'm adopted?"

"Yeah, I'm going to say no."

"Why? It's possible!"

"You are the spitting image of your dad!"

"So, no then, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit!"

She sighed and went back to her original position. "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life, isn't it?"

"More than likely."

"Your support surrounds me like a cocoon there Joshua."

"That's what I'm here for."

She giggled into his chest and looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"At least we've convinced the Santos' to distract them for a couple of nights for us."

"Yeah, remind me to warn Helen about them."

"Donna…"

"Seriously. You don't think they would LOVE to have the story about trolling the streets of DC with the First Lady! I mean, your mom thinks it would be so cool to have a DD standing right by the exit, waiting for her to want to go. Believe me, I overheard them in the bathroom – your mom planted the bug in my mom's ear!"

"I don't think they would try…"

"Right! I mean, we're talking about Anna Lyman and Julianne Moss. Anything's possible!"

Josh pondered that for a minute. "Maybe I should talk to Ron…"

"I would think."

"You know, Donna, they get you all riled up, don't they?"

"Most of the time."

Josh smirked at her and hit the power button on the remote.

"Mind if I try to take your mind off our mothers?"

She knew that smirk. "Well, I don't know, Joshua. I'm pretty distracted right now…"

He swept her up into his arms and walked back toward the bedroom. "Let's see what I can do to remedy that situation."

* * *

Graduation at Georgetown was buzzing. The students were a little overwhelmed for this graduation and the arena was filled to capacity. That seemed to happen when, in attendance, were Helen Santos and Abbey, Jed, and Zoey Bartlet and when the keynote speaker was the current Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman.

Josh was backstage, reviewing his speech on last time, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You about ready to head to the stage, Mr. Lyman?"

"Yeah" he said. He folded the speech up and was on the move, immediately flanked by his agents, Joe and Trent.

He was about 30 feet from the entrance of the stage when he noticed, over in the corner, a smarmy man obviously hitting on an undergraduate student. Josh looked the man over for a moment and smiled when he realized where he recognized the man from.

He turned and faced his agents.

"Go with me for a second, guys."

The agents looked at each other and smirked. They knew that look on the Chief of Staff's face. They had seen it a few months earlier when they had been in Wisconsin. That poor doctor had no idea what had hit when by the time Josh was done with him.

"Yes sir" and they walked directly behind their protectee."

"Excuse me, Professor Andrews – it's John Andrews, right?"

The man looked up in horror and the girl, who had been cornered by this man, immediately took off to make her escape.

Josh stuck out his hand and the professor stared at it for a moment before shaking it. Just as he was about to try to let go, Josh pulled the man into him.

"Just remember one thing – just because Donna's graduating today doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you. I'm the government, I'm everywhere. You got me?"

John's eyes just got really wide and he shook his head in agreement a couple of times.

"FANTASTIC!" Josh yelled as he slapped the man on the back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go inspire today's youth."

Josh smirked as he made his way to the stage. Donna, sitting in the fifth row, just hung her head as she watched Josh swagger to his seat.

* * *

The week between Graduation and Christmas was a busy one. Donna was starting her job in the First Lady's office when the new Legislative session started on January 6th, so she was busy setting up her office, making contacts, along with entertaining their families. Anna and Julianne were obsessing about what they were going to wear to the wedding because, even though she was the First Lady and Former First Lady, they were the mothers of the bride and groom and didn't want to be outdone. It got so bad that, one day, Donna shipped them to New York City to meet with CJ to dress shop and spend the night. It was the one day of peace and quiet Donna knew she would have between now and the wedding, which seemed like it was a year away instead of just a week.

They were all having dinner with the Santos' in the Residence Christmas Eve before they left to spend Christmas Night in Texas with their families.

Donna and Josh were rounding the corner toward the dining room when the steward come out of the living room and smiled at them, shaking his head.

"Oh, god, what now Jeff?"

"Your mothers are very entertaining, Ms. Moss, Mr. Lyman."

Josh looked at Donna and smiled and then looked back at the steward. "They been here long, Jeff?"

"About an hour, Mr. Lyman."

Donna looked at her watch. "An hour? I thought dinner was at 7:30?"

"It is. I heard Mrs. Santos early this afternoon, on the phone. Something about an early start and breaking out the good stuff…"

Josh hung his head. "Got it."

Jeff laughed. "Anyway, dinner will be in about 10 minutes, if you want to let the peanut gallery know."

Jeff headed off toward the dining room as Josh threw his left arm over Donna's shoulders and guided her toward the living room. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene.

The Santos kids, in their pajamas, had commandeered the cd player in the living room and were currently blaring their Kidz Bop Christmas CD. They were currently dancing around the room, one with Donna's sister, the other with Helen, while Julianne and Anna sang along, very loudly and very badly, to 'Jingle Bell Rock'. The Santos kids had talked Matt and Paul, Donna' dad, into wearing the reindeer ears that Leo had sent them earlier that week. The Santos kids yelled switch, expecting Julianne and Anna to switch kids, but instead, they dropped the kids in front of each other and started dancing with each other, which sent the kids into hysterics.

Josh leaned into Donna. "I guess this is better than everyone hating each other."

Donna giggled. "I just wish I had a camera. A picture of Matt with reindeer ears on will be worth something one of these days!"

Just then, the steward came in and announced dinner, at which the Santos children moaned really loud, cause that signaled bed time. They had all gotten set at the table by the time Helen and Julianne returned from putting the kids down.

Just as the stewards entered with dinner, Matt tapped on his wine glass with his knife. Everyone looked at him as he stood up.

"I just wanted to welcome everyone to dinner tonight. I'm glad you all could be here tonight. Now, I know it's a bit early, but I wanted to be the first to toast the bride and groom trying to blend into the table down there." Everyone looked down the table to Josh and Donna.

"I'll be quick. I just wanted to say thank you to Josh. I would be in Houston tonight, probably still looking for a job, if it weren't for you. At one point that would have been more of a put down than a compliment, but tonight, you putting me here means the world to me and Helen. And to Donna, the great woman behind the good man. I just thank god that you are around every day to keep that man sane and from annoying me and Leo and the Joint Chiefs very much. So, here's to the bride and groom – may they be happy and healthy for the longest time!"

"To the Bride and Groom" the rest of the table chimed in as they all took a drink from their respective glasses.

TBC…


	10. Brand New Day

**Brand New Day**

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, Matt, Helen, Ronna, and some new creations  
**Pair: **Josh and Donna

**A/N: **Title belongs to Sting. Also, I apologize for anyone who lives in Madison if I get anything wrong. I tried to do my best by looking on the internet, but you know who that goes! Enjoy!

* * *

Weddings are stressful. Even for the normal woman in Middle America, weddings are stressful. The wedding party, the guests, the food, the flowers, the parents and aunts and uncles and other such family members, the wedding party gifts, the wedding gifts, the music, the readings and all that stuff – it can be very overwhelming. Just imagine the normal wedding pains multiplied infinitely when the groom is the current Chief of Staff, the sitting President and First Lady are both attendants in the ceremony, and the former First Family are invited guests. No one has any idea how much Secret Service that entails and how many people have vetted the invitation list.

Thank God the Hotel Washington was used to chaos and the Secret Service. Donna had never been more grateful for anyone in her life the week leading up to the wedding than she was for the Special Events Coordinator at the Hotel Washington. Sandra handled everything thrown at her like a pro and never broke a sweat. She turned the Sky Room into the perfect location for Donna and Josh's intimate wedding. Thank the Lord that neither one of them had a lot of family to begin with – kept the task of keeping the wedding small much easier.

Donna wasn't sure how she was going to make it to the wedding day, but she did. The photographer had just finished up with all the individual pictures. CJ told her that Josh was begging to see her, so Charlie and Sam currently had him locked away in another part of the hotel and the Secret Service were under strict instructions from Matt to tackle him if he tries to leave the room.

So, here stood Donna, looking at herself in the full length mirror, trying to remember how she got here, how she managed this life. She giggled as she thought back to that day, the day it all changed. It was her favorite memory and it was so vivid and real that it seemed like it had happened just yesterday instead of nine years ago.

_She had walked into the office that just to see, to look around. Margaret walked by and asked if she needed help, to which Donna responded "I was about to ask you all the same thing." That made Margaret laugh, which made Donna feel comfortable. _

"_Well, just jump on in…"_

"_Donna. Donna Moss."_

"_I'm Margaret. I'm in the middle of a thing… just jump on in and I'll find you in a minute."_

_Donna walked through the desks, looking into the makeshift offices in against the walls. As she walked past one, the phone started to ring. She looked around, waiting to see if someone was going to come answer it. On the fifth ring, the phone was starting to annoy her and Margaret had told her just to jump right in, so she decided to answer it. It's a good thing she took those drama classes – they were paying off now, since she had no idea what she was really talking about. _

"_Josh Lyman. Uh, no, he's not available right now. This afternoon? Uh, he's got a media session, and then a five o'clock with finance."_

_She felt a presence in the room as she was finishing up that call. She noticed the man out of the corner of her eye._

"_I can get your name and number and give Josh the message when he gets back. Thank you very much." _

"_Hi."_

"_Hi." 'Wow' she thought 'volunteers must come in all ages'. She almost said it out loud but he started talking._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Donna Moss, who are you?" _

"_I'm Josh Lyman." 'Well, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud' she thought to herself._

"_Ah.'_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm your new assistant."_

"_Did I have an old assistant?" _

"_Maybe not."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Donna Moss, I came here to volunteer and the woman assigned me to you."_

"_Which woman?"_

"_Becky."_

"_You mean Margaret?" 'Dammit – that's her name. I'm going to have to get better at this name thing very quickly!'_

"_Yes."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Donna Moss; I'll be working as your assistant."_

"_I'm going to talk to Margaret." 'Oh shit…' _

"_Actually, Josh –"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When I said I was assigned to you…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I may have been overstating it a little."_

"_Who are you?"_

_She wanted to laugh out loud at that look on his face, but she thought better about it when he took off. Thank god she had long legs or she would have never been able to keep up._

"_I'm Donna Moss; I drove up here from Madison, Wisconsin?"_

"_When did your boyfriend break up with you?"_

"_What makes you think that my boyfriend broke up with me?" 'Holy crap – is he psychic? Is that a prerequisite? Am I going to have to learn to be psychic?'_

"_Well, you're too old for your parents to have kicked you out of the house." 'Yeah right – that that to my lazy ass cousin who is probably lying on the couch watching All My Children as we speak!'_

"_I'm here because I want to work for Bartlet. I'm a college graduate, with a degree in Political Science and Government."_

"_Where did you graduate?" 'Shit…'_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Where did you graduate?" 'Yeah, he's psychic!'_

"_Okay, when I said I graduated, I may have been overstating a little?"_

"_Look –"_

"_I was a couple of credits short."_

"_From where?"_

"_University of Wisconsin."_

"_You majored in Political Science and Government?"_

"_And, uh, Sociology and Psychology."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_And biology for a while, with a minor in French?"_

"_Okay."_

"_And, uh, drama?"_

"_You had five majors and two minors in four years?"_

'_I should just shut up right now and shake my head yes'. "Two years." 'Dammit – mouth, you need to LISTEN to me when I tell you something!'_

"_Okay, listen..."_

'_Only one way to fix this…' "I had to drop out. I had to drop out."_

"_Your boyfriend was older than you?"_

"_I think that question is of a personal nature?"_

"_Donna, you were just at my desk, reading my calendar, answering my phone, and hoping that I wouldn't notice that I never hired you. Your boyfriend was older?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Law student?"_

"_Medical student."_

"_And the idea was that you'd drop out and pay the bills till he was done with his residency."_

"_Yes."_

"_And why did Dr. Freeride break up with you." 'Hey, that's a pretty good nickname – I need to remember that!'_

"_What makes you think he broke up with me?" 'Like I'm telling him everything, since he seems to think he's so damn right!'_

"_Donna, this is a campaign for the Presidency, and there's nothing I take more seriously than that. This can't be a place where people come to find their confidence and start over." _

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Why can't it be those things?" _

"_Because –"_

"_What, is it going to interfere with my typing?"_

"_Donna, we're picking up today and going to South Carolina. If you want to stay in the Manchester office –" _

"_I want to come to Charleston." _

"_I can't carry you, Donna! I got a lot of guys out there not making the trip."_

"_I'll pay my own way."_

"_With what?"_

"_I'll sleep on the floor, I'll sell my car. Eventually, you're going to put me on salary." 'Hell, I've been sleeping in my car the last couple of nights – at least the floor in a hotel will be warmer!'_

"_Donna."_

"_Look. I think I might be good at this. I think you might find me valuable."_

_The phone started ringing again as they stared at each other. Donna wasn't real sure where all this confidence came from, but she knew she had to stand her ground._

"_Go ahead."_

'_And I win!' she thought as she picked up the phone._

"_Bartlet for America, Josh Lyman's office. Uh, yes, I think I'm going to have someone from the press office get back to you if it's related to -- yes. Uh, yes." _

_She just smiled at him as he took off his badge and handed it to her. 'Well, at least I won't get kicked out of the place right away!'_

_She finished up the call and wrote down the message when she heard him yelling at someone in the office. She glanced at him as he was tossing paper after paper on the floor._

'_Pity the woman that gets stuck with him' she thought as she walked around the desk to try to get it in some kind of order._

She smiled at her memory. "I'm sure there is someone out there thinking that about me right now" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

Donna looked into the mirror and saw Helen Santos standing there.

She smiled. "Oh nothing… I was just thinking… about when I started working for Josh and the campaign."

Helen smiled and took a seat. "I'm guessing you didn't answer an ad in the paper."

That made Donna laugh out loud. "Not quite."

"Well, do share, my dear. We've got some time."

Donna crossed the room and sat down on the couch. "Well, to fully understand, I need to start with Michael."

"Who's Michael?"

"My ex… you've probably heard him referred to as Dr. Freeride by my soon-to-be husband."

Helen laughed out loud, having a memory of her own.

Donna was confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Go on."

Donna just smiled as she launched into the story.

* * *

Pacing was in Josh's genes. As a kid, he watched his father pace while working on a case. It was something that helped Josh think, burn off stress, or to use when he wanted to annoy people. Today, that's what he was using the pacing for.

"Josh…"

"Samuel…"

"Sit down."

"No thanks."

"Seriously…"

"What?"

"Sit. Down."

"No thanks."

That last no thanks made Sam groan and get out of his chair.

"I'm getting some air."

"You aren't ditching me, are you Samuel?"

"Not yet, but it would probably be best if I got away from you right now!"

Josh smirked and waved his hand at his best friend, who made a quick exit. From across the room, Matt looked up from his magazine and laughed. "How you manage to keep friends around, I will never understand."

Josh gave Matt a strange look.

"What?"

"Should I be concerned that the President is reading an old issue of People?"

"Well, it was either this or the briefing memo from the DOD, but I didn't figure that it would be a good idea to whip out classified information in the middle of a hotel…"

"And they said you still had a lot to learn. Look at ya!"

"Yeah, I know. It's impressive, isn't it!"

Josh sighed and plopped down next to Matt on the couch and started to fiddle with his bowtie. Matt slapped his hand.

"Stop it."

"But…"

"Seriously, I have strict instructions from your mother that if you start fiddling with your tie again that I'm to let her know so she can come strangle you with it."

"But it's not right!"

"Josh, your mom tied it for you five times, which by the way is really weird since you wear tuxes all the time."

"Donna ties them. She's the only one who can do it right. If I could just…"

"No."

"But sir!"

"No."

"If I could just…"

"Ok then."

Josh just looked at his boss. "Really?"

"Sure."

Josh hopped off the couch and made is way toward the door. Just as his hand hit the handle, Matt started talking again.

"But, just so you are fully apprised of the situation, last time I looked, President Bartlet was sitting at the end of the hall and he had trapped Charlie and Ned in a mind-numbing conversation about the Redwoods in California and if you go out there…"

Josh groaned and came back to the couch.

"There we go."

"You're an evil man, sir, evil, evil, evil. You plant him there?"

"Nah, I think Abbey made him take that post."

"Figures."

Matt went back to his magazine and Josh closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Matt put the magazine back on the table and looked at Josh.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you about."

Josh opened his eyes and rolled his head over so he could look at Matt. "Yeah…"

"Yeah, something that Helen and Ronna have been laughing about since Wisconsin. Something about a free ride."

Josh smirked, remembering that incident well. "Sir, it's a who, not a what."

"What?"

"Freeride, or Dr. Freeride as I have come to know him as. He's… well… let's just say that he's the reason that Donna ended up in my office all those years ago."

"An ex?"

"Yeah, an ex. Used her to pay his way through med school and then dumped her after graduation."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"What?"

"What did you do to him?"

Josh sat up and got comfortable to tell this story, by far, his favorite story of all time.

_It was two months earlier. The President and the Communications staff were starting to circle the wagons for the first Santos State of the Union. They were in Madison that Saturday, for the President's speech to the staff and residents at UW Medical Center and from hospitals across the city, to feel them out about the administrations plans for health care and Medicare._

_Donna had begged on the trip so she could go see her family. That's where she currently was as Josh was pacing around the conference room they were using as a staging area. _

_He was reviewing some last minute notes when Jack Crowe came in the room. Jack is an old friend of Mike Casper's and he hung out with Mike and Josh whenever he got to DC. Josh had called him after he saw the final invitation list for the speech._

_Josh looked at him. "He here?"_

"_Just walked in."_

"_Excellent!"_

_Josh exited the room with Jack and was immediately flanked by his Secret Service agents, Joe and Trent. _

_Just as they reached the door, Josh stopped Jack._

"_You sure you're alright with this?"_

"_Absolutely. Donna's great."_

"_Yeah, but… I'm a little concerned I'm taking you away from, you know, actual work."_

"_Nah, the bad guys will be fine for a half hour."_

_Josh just laughed as Jack opened the door. Josh stood in the back and watched as Jack walked about halfway down the room and stopped. He pointed to someone about 6 or 7 seats in and motioned for him to get up. The man stood up and walked out to Jack, looking thoroughly confused. Jack grabbed him on the forearm and escorted him out of the room._

_Josh and his agents walked about 10 paces behind Jack and the other man. They passed Helen Santos and Ronna in the hallway, as they were heading toward the speech._

"_What's going on?" Helen asked as Josh walked past them._

"_I'll tell you later" he said and kept on walking._

_Jack opened the door to a small office. Josh took a seat in the corner and was flanked by an agent on each side. Jack motioned for the other man to sit down at the table. Jack sat across from him and opened the file that had been sitting on the table._

_Jack gave the man a skeptical look before talking. "OK, let's just get started."_

"_What in the world is…"_

"_This will go a lot faster if you leave the questions to me, got it?"_

_The other man just shook his head._

"_OK, so, you say your name is…"_

"_Michael Scheper. Dr. Michael Scheper. I'm on staff here at the UW Medical Center."_

"_So you say. OK, so, Scheper. Is that your real name?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_A man fitting your description popped on a watch list of those who have made threats against the current administration. We had sources who said that someone would be posing as a doctor today to try to infiltrate the President's speech."_

"_But I'm not…"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I never have done…"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah – you realize that that's what the criminals always say when they get busted. But, I'm very good at my job, so how about we just cut the bullshit and you tell me what your intentions are here today!"_

_Josh had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Jack was very good. Mike had said he would be good, but Josh had underestimated his old friend's recommendation. _

"_My… my… my intentions?"_

"_Yes."_

"_To listen to the President talk about health care?"_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No. I think you have ulterior motives for being here today and I need you to tell me what they are!"_

"_Ulterior motives?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't…"_

"_Bullshit. Stop lying."_

_Josh could see that the surprise was starting to wear off and that indignation and anger were replacing the surprise._

"_I'm not lying! How about you tell me what I'm doing here today?"_

"_Following through with threats you have made about the President and members of the current administration!"_

"_I never…"_

"_Once again with the bullshit, huh, Scheper?"_

"_Seriously. Where are you getting this information from?"_

_Jack whipped out a mini tape recorder from his jacket pocket and hit play. The tape was from Josh and Donna's machine from about a week earlier. Donna had been photographed with Helen at a fundraiser and the picture made all the networks. That's when the calls started. Usually Donna got the messages, but this one had been left on a Tuesday, so Josh managed to beat her home. When he heard the message, that's when the plan started to formulate in his head._

_Michael stared at the recorder as he listened to himself, drunk off his ass, leaving a message for Donna about how he would beat the shit out of Josh if he ever got the chance._

_When the message ended, Michael looked back at Jack._

"_Is that your voice?"_

"_Where… how… where did you…"_

"_I've got my ways. Is that your voice?"_

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_Is that you threatening the Chief of Staff of President Santos?"_

_Michael swallowed and started looking around the room. His eyes landed on Josh and he took a minute to stare at the other man in the room. Josh just smirked at him._

"_Wait a minute…"_

_Josh stood up and crossed his arms. Michael finally recognized the other man and shot out of his chair, completely enraged. Joe and Trent took protective positions in front of Josh._

"_YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

_Josh just shook his head._

"_You pull me out of a conference; embarrass me in front of colleagues, to…"_

"_Tell you to quit calling."_

"_You can't…"_

"_Oh, but I can. I really, really can."_

"_Where's Donna?"_

"_DC" Josh said, lying, knowing he was meeting her and her parents for dinner in a few hours._

"_What makes you think you can…"_

"_Because I'm who I am and you are who you are. I'm giving you fair warning – stop calling or you will really see the kind of power I wield." _

_Without another word, Josh, Jack, Joe and Trent exited the room, leaving Dr. Freeride standing there, mouth hanging open, completely run over by the Lyman train._

_As they walked down the hall, Josh looked over at Jack, who was smiling._

"_That was fun."_

"_Tell me about it."_

"_You gonna tell Donna?"_

"_Nope and you promised…"_

"_Yeah."_

_Josh shook Jack's hand and continued back to the speech. He saw Helen and Ronna standing outside the door, waiting for him to come back._

_Helen noticed the smirk and swagger and knew something was up._

"_Alright, out with it Lyman, what did you do?"_

_He laughed and threw one arm around each woman's shoulders. "Well, let me tell you a great little story…"_

Matt was howling.

"You gonna be alright there, sir?"

Matt just nodded his head and kept laughing. Josh sat there, smiling, reveling in his triumph over the evil Dr. Freeride when there was a knock on the door and Sam popped his head in.

"It's time."

Josh shot off the couch and made his way toward his best man.

"You coming, Sir?"

Matt got up off the couch and made his way toward the door. As they walked toward the SkyRoom, Matt slapped Josh on the shoulder.

"Remind me never to get on your shit list."

"Will do, sir. I'll have Ronna made a note of it."

* * *

Donna was rounding the corner, getting ready to walk toward her new life, her brand new day with Josh. Never did she imagine that she would get here, have this kind of life, with this kind of man, but she knew it was right the minute she looked at the end of the room and saw him standing there, dimple smile on his face, looking completely delectable in his tuxedo. Flanking him were Sam, Matt, Toby and Charlie. Waiting for her was her sister, Helen, CJ, and Stephanie. Justice Lange stood between the two groups, looking regal and happy for this couple.

Donna didn't remember a lot of the ceremony. All she remembered, laying in bed that night, Josh asleep next to her, was that this is how her life was meant to be. No matter who or what had come before, this day, and all the days after, was meant for the two of them, and now, no one could come between that!

THE END (but there may be an epilogue… I'll have to see what I can come up with!)


	11. Life in a Northern Town

**Life in a Northern Town**

**A/N: **Title belongs to Dream Acadmey. Story is an epilogue - takes place about 17 or so years after the last chapter, which was year two of the Santos Administration. Last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoyed the story. It's been fun to write. All disclaimers in earlier chapters!

* * *

'Almost there, so far so good. Glad I dressed down this morning…'

"SENATOR!"

'Crap!'

"SENATOR! SENATOR LYMAN!"

I barely got turned around before she was on top of me.

"Senator, I'm glad I caught you. My name is Anna Keith and I'm with the Women's Leadership Council. I wanted to talk to you about…"

"I'm sorry Ms. Keith, but I am on my way back to Connecticut for the break. I have to make this train. I was supposed to leave last night but got stuck talking with your boss. I have a prior engagement and cannot be late. Whatever it is you need, please contact my office and I will get something set up with the WLC when I return from the break."

Glad I learned how to talk fast all those years ago. I'm out of her line of sight before she realizes that she just got blown off. Normally, I would never blow off someone from the WLC, but I would be more than dead if I were late for tonight.

* * *

The trains leaving DC on a Saturday morning are usually deserted, especially at 7 am, which I am more than glad for. Seems I've been on everyone's hit list over the last month, after I managed to successfully lobby the President to get my education bill on the agenda for the upcoming Senate session. Granted, the name helped, but once the story of the meeting hit the Hill, I became the most popular kid in the class. I was practically the only person on this part of the train, so I pulled out my book (granted, I should have been reading one of the 20 files Greta packed up for me last night, but whatever!) and had gotten through the first page when I was interrupted.

"Morning, Senator."

I looked up at George Williams, Chief of Staff for the Treasury Secretary.

"Morning, George."

"You spending the break at home?"

"Yeah."

"Getting an early start this morning, aren't you?"

"Well, see, there's a dance tonight and I was threatened within an inch of my life that if I wasn't there to help out…"

George laughed. "Say no more. I remember that speech well, from when the kids were in high school. Rita got very good at that trip."

I just laughed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your…"

I looked down at the latest John Grisham in my hands and then back at him.

"Let's just say, education report, and leave it at that."

I liked George, always had. "Have a good break, George."

"You too, Senator."

With that, he was off. A former representative himself, he knew what it was like, especially to be the latest It kid on the Hill. I knew there was a reason I like him.

* * *

4 hours later, I'm opening the front door to the house in East Haven. Granted, it had only been a week and a half since I had been here, but staying in the old townhouse in Georgetown has nothing on this great house in East Haven.

"Honey, I'm home."

I heard the ruckus upstairs and knew that the twins were already at it this morning. I heard the TV in the den and knew that Rebecca was busy with her Saturday morning television. I was going to go check on her when I heard it.

"MOM!"

I sighed. No matter how demanding lobbyists got on the Hill, no one could match my daughter and her unending need for attention, much like her father. That apple sure didn't fall far from that tree.

I dropped my bags at the foot of the stairs and walked toward the noise. That's where I found Josh, leaning against the door of Noah's room, shaking his head. Julia, Noah's twin sister, was currently beating on the door.

"GET OUT OF THE DAMN BATHROOM NOW JACKASS!"

"Julia, language."

"MOM! He's been hogging the bathroom for the last 45 minutes. I don't even want to think about what he's doing in there…"

"JULIA!" Josh was always shocked when his baby girl said something to make him realize that she was 16, not 6, anymore.

"And I think he has yet to realize that HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE GOING TO PROM TONIGHT!" She yelled the last part while banging on the door. Josh stared at her, mouth hanging open. I was about to mediate when the door was thrown open.

"OH MY GOD JULIA, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Noah yelled as he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Josh barely got out of the way before he slammed the door. That noise was mirrored with the sound of Julia slamming the bathroom door shut. I looked at Josh, who was grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jules, remember, don't wash your hair. The girl said it needs to be a little dirty for it to work right."

All I got was a grunt and the sound of the shower starting, so I took that as a yes and headed toward my husband. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him as tightly as he could.

"Hello."

"Thank God you showed when you did – I was about to just let them go at it, may the best kid win!"

I kissed him while laughing. Josh was better than most at handling the kids, but sometimes he just let them go till they got tired of yelling at each other.

He returned the kiss and we stood like that until we heard Noah open the door.

"OH GOD! Could you all not do that in front of my room, please!"

Josh pulled back and looked at his son, noticing the keys in his hands.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up Lauren's flowers and get the car washed."

"You aren't going with Julia in the limo?"

"Oh good God, no. You think I want to deal with the pep squad all night!"

That made Josh and Donna laugh. Even though they were twins, Julia and Noah were polar opposites, even in their looks. Noah was the spitting image of Josh, Julia the spitting of Donna. Noah was into school. He was, as a junior, captain of the debate team, Vice-President of the school's National Honor Society, and opinion editor of the school newspaper. He was also at the top of his class and everyone fully expected him to be valedictorian when they graduated next year. Julia was also smart, but she preferred to cheerlead during football season, dance during basketball season, and shop in-between. She did well enough in school, well enough to keep Josh and Donna pleased, but she didn't have the same aspirations as her brother.

Noah waved at his parents and shot down the steps. Josh gave her a light kiss on the cheek and released her.

"Where are your bags?"

"At the bottom of the steps."

"Ahkay. You want me too…."

"Nah, you better get going or you'll be late for your speech."

"I shouldn't be any later than 4."

Josh and Donna walked down the steps, arms around each other's waist. They hit the bottom of the steps and let go of each other. Josh gave her a quick peck on the cheek before shooting out the door. She was about to head back up the stairs when she heard a squeal from behind her. She turned to see Noah carrying Rebecca over his shoulder. As they approached her, Noah turned around so that Rebecca could look at her.

"Mom, can I go with Noah? He said he'd buy me lunch."

"Noah, you sure?"

Noah whipped around, which sent his younger sister into giggles. "Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I doubt she wants to go spend the afternoon sitting in the lobby of the salon."

"No kidding!" I heard from behind his back.

"Alright, fine, but take her to Subway. No junk food."

"Wendy's?" Rebecca had picked up her father's knack to bargain.

"Fine, but a chicken sandwich and lemonade – no soft drinks."

"Frosty?"

"No."

"Mom…"

"No."

"Fine!" At least Rebecca knew when to stop, something her father had yet to learn.

"Then off we go" Noah said as he walked out the front door, still carrying Rebecca over his shoulder.

I just shook my head at the sight of the two of them and headed back upstairs.

* * *

After checking in with Julia, who was currently on the phone helping her best friend Christy avert another high school crisis, I went to unpack. We had about 30 minutes before we had to leave for the salon, so I decided to take advantage.

I looked around the master bedroom and noticed how clean it had managed to stay since I was last here. 'Thank god for mom' I thought as I started to unpack.

You see, mom moved here at the beginning of the second year of the Santos Administration. Dad died of a heart attack about 6 months after the wedding and my sister had moved to Las Vegas to work at one of the hotels on the strip, so mom decided to leave Wisconsin. She lived in Arlington when she moved down here, and was a blessing to have around once I got pregnant. That happened during year 3 of the Santos Administration. I found out I was pregnant right after the first of the year, found out it was twins at the beginning of May and delivered Noah Alexander and Julia Abigail near the middle of October.

She was also a great help after Matt Santos lost his bid for re-election. Leo and Josh had spent the last 18 months of the Santos Presidency battling about foreign policy and how to handle the current situation in Qumar. Matt had followed Leo's advice instead of Josh's and ended up making decisions the majority of America disagreed with. Then Jeff Haffley threw his hat into the ring and that put the last nail in the coffin for the Santos Presidency. Donna remembers the night it all came to a head – Matt had started to take campaign advice from Leo instead of Josh. Josh stormed out of a meeting in the Roosevelt Room that afternoon and hired an outside consultant to run the campaign. By the time Election Day came around, Josh had about washed his hands of the whole thing. Donna couldn't be sure, but she thought there was a chance he may have voted for Haffley that year.

After they left the White House, Donna and Josh went on extended vacation with their 1 year old twins. They spent three weeks in Florida with Anna and another two weeks in California, visiting Sam and Ainsley. They had only been back in DC for two weeks before Josh made the announcement.

"Let's move."

Donna had just walked out of the nursery and found him waiting for her in the hallway.

"What?"

"Let's move. Seriously. We are going to have to anyway. Julia and Noah get much older and we are quickly going to run out of room here" he said, waving his hands around the townhouse.

Neither one of them had really been working. Donna wanted to stay home with the twins and Josh had been dodging job offers from every prominent Democrat on the hill who wanted to challenge Haffley in four years. The gossip mill had been in overtime during the last 6 months of the Santos Presidency, and everyone seemed to know that Matt had cut Josh out of the loop, for reasons passing anyone else's understanding. No one blamed him for the defeat. Leo, however, was not so lucky.

She looked him over and decided to jump on board. "OK, where?"

"Connecticut."

"Ah, your old stomping ground. Where in Connecticut?"

"New Haven."

Donna narrowed her eyes at him. "Josh… you took it didn't you."

"Yeah."

She smiled, hoping that he would make this decision. He had been offered the position of Resident Fellow at the Institution of Social and Policy Studies at Yale a few weeks before. Donna had been silently hoping that he would take this job instead of getting back into actual politics.

She leaned back against the closed door. "You give them your answer?"

"Yesterday."

"When do you need to be up there?"

"Well, the semester is almost half over, so I told them I didn't want to start till the summer. That gives us time to find a house and get moved and settled and all that."

"What about mom?"

"She's just renting. We'll find something for all of us."

Donna smiled. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What changed your mind?"

"Them" he said pointing at the door I was leaning against. "Spending the last 7 weeks with them made me realize that I wanted a flexible schedule, more time available. I want to be able to watch them grow up in person, not through pictures sitting on my desk."

Donna threw herself at her husband, kissing him for all she was worth. As she backed him up into their bedroom, he laughed through his kiss.

"So, I take it your on board."

"I'm totally on board. Now, take off your clothes."

"My my my Miss Moss… you sure do know how to wow a guy" he said while stripping down.

* * *

The move went smoothly, well, smooth enough with 18 month old twins running around. They couldn't quite find exactly what they were looking for in New Haven, so they opted to buy some land in East Haven and build. They spent the summer living in university owned housing until the house was finished.

Donna got her dream house – a spacious two story, four bedroom, three full bath with a wrap around porch, study for Josh to work in, den for the kids to play in, enclosed sun porch off the back, and a large fenced in yard with a swing set and slide for the kids to use. They had bought about three acres of land, so they wrapped the driveway around the house and built a small house for Julianne to live in back from the house – she was still close enough to help out, but far enough to still have her privacy.

Rebecca was born two years after they moved to Connecticut, about 8 weeks early. Donna, at the age of 38, had been a concern of her doctors. They had taken all the precautions necessary, but Rebecca Joan still was born two months early. She spent the first three weeks of her life in the neonatal unit at the Yale Medical Center. Noah spent all of his time at the hospital watching her through the window, willing her on. Donna decided that's where the protective big brother act started – he was very protective of his younger sister and always made sure she was safe and sheltered.

"MOM! Mom, snap out of it!"

Donna looked up from the family picture that resided on the end table on her side of the bed to the waiting face of her eldest daughter.

"Mom, we need to go."

"Ok. Sorry, Jul, kind of spaced out there for a minute."

Julia came over and looked at the picture. "You miss Grandma Lyman, don't you?"

Donna just shook her head and looked back down at the picture. It was the 5 of them, with Julianne and Anna, taken on one of her last visits to Connecticut. Noah and Julia had been 8, Rebecca had been 5. She died from natural causes about a year later. It had been hard on both Josh and Julia – both were very attached to Anna. They spent a lot of time together, Julia listening to every story Josh told her about his mother.

"Ok, enough of that" Donna said as she put the picture back on the night stand "we've got a dance to get ready for!"

Julia smiled widely at her mother. "Oh my god, mom, it was about a disaster" Julia started in as they headed out of the house to the car.

"Why is that dear?" Donna and Josh were very used to the near disasters that seemed to occur on a daily basis in Julia Lyman's life.

"Well, you know how long we spent looking for my dress in DC that day."

"Yeah huh."

"Well, it turns out that Peggy Jones, who, by the way, I can't stand. Well, apparently she heard how we went shopping in DC and had to try to one up me, which she is always trying to do, so her and her mom went to New York to shop and she GOT MY DRESS! Can you believe it…?"

Donna looked over at her daughter, who was very busy recounting the events of the near dress disaster and laughed to herself. Donna Lyman may be a powerful Senator down in DC, but here, in this normal life, her kids are the ones with the power and drama, and Donna was fine with that.

* * *

_Ding dong_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM! We aren't ready. You've got to get Daddy to stall and help us. The hair just won't… and my makeup… MOM!"

Josh laughed as he watched his wife trudge up the steps. Julia was up there with her three friends – Lucy, Carmen, and Chloe. They had taken over the entire upstairs after Julia and Donna had returned from the salon. Josh had tried once to go retrieve a book from his room, only to be screamed at by Julia for getting in the way. He decided the book wasn't all that important.

Josh opened the door, expecting four boys in tuxedos, but instead found a couple of 13 year old girls looking up at him.

"Hi Mr. Lyman" they said in unison.

"Laurie, Jenny, hi. You want Rebecca, I assume."

"Is she ready?"

"BEC!" Josh yelled over his shoulder. His youngest rounded the corner, with a bag, pillow and sleeping bag in tow.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"You got the money for dinner and the movie?"

"Yeah."

"Show it to me." While she may have gotten Donna's knack for trivia, Rebecca had inherited Josh's knack for losing what was right in front of him. He watched as Rebecca pulled the money out of her back jean pocket.

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be. Mom put it there and threatened my life if I took it out."

"Figures."

"BYE MOM! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Rebecca yelled up the stairs before joining her two friends at the door.

"Call me when you need me to come get you, Bec."

"Don't worry, Mr. Lyman, Mom said she would bring her back after lunch" Jenny yelled from the driveway.

"I'll call you, Dad." Rebecca yelled before waving and getting in the SUV parked in the driveway. Josh waved back and shut the door.

He turned and was faced with Julia, looking at him from the stairs.

"Where are they?"

"That was Laurie and Jenny for Rebecca. Your boys aren't here yet."

"WHAT! I swear to God, if they are late, I will…"

Josh missed the last part because Julia had stomped back up the stairs to her friends. Josh wandered into the den to flip on SportsCenter. He was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again. He heard four very loud squeals from upstairs and sighed as he went back out front to answer the door.

There stood four teenage boys, looking very nervous. Josh smirked at them.

"Not to worry, fellows. The missus said I wasn't allowed to get the gun out tonight."

They all looked at him with wide eyes and Josh was about to continue when he heard a horrified "DADDY!" from behind him.

He turned to see the four girls at the bottom of the steps, smiling at their respective dates. Donna made her way through the girls.

"Just ignore Mr. Lyman, guys, and come on in."

Slowly, the rest of the parents trickled into the house to take pictures and see the eight kids off. About an hour and a half later, Josh and Donna shut the door after they watched the limo pull away and all the parents had left.

"Listen" Josh whispered as he pulled Donna into him.

"What?"

Josh looked around. "Nothing. There is no noise."

Donna giggled and kissed her husband. After a good 10 minutes of making out like kids at the end of a date, they broke apart, both needing oxygen. No matter how many times she kissed him, she knew it was never going to get old.

He smiled at her, dimples and all, and finally spoke. "Dinner?"

"Yeah" she said, kissing along the side of his neck.

"You want to head into New Haven? All the places over here are going to be packed because of the East Haven Prom and…"

"I was thinking pizza in bed."

"I like your thinking, Lyman." Josh said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her up to their bedroom.

Two hours later, after three rounds of sex and one large pizza, Donna laid with her head resting on Josh's chest, watch the Mets play. Josh yelled at the TV as Donna reflected. Never had she imagined that driving from Wisconsin to Manchester all those years ago would have lead her life here. Most people think her life is so glamorous and interesting, and in part, it is, but not for the reasons everyone thinks. To most people, her life is very different, very exotic, but to Donna, her life was a normal life in a northern town. She was living a life just like she wanted, and that made her happy as she drifted off to sleep while Josh continued to yell at the Mets, who were currently losing their game.

THE END


End file.
